The Night of the Absentee Agent
by BarkingatJim
Summary: This story is told during TNOT Diva, when the boys have a moment alone, away from their babysitting duties. But it takes place during the six months Artie was away in "Washington". Warning - this is one for the fans of Artemus Gordon.
1. The Deception

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 1

 **The Deception**

Artie, appeared from the livery car with a crumpled blue jacket in his hand.

"James my boy, what have you been up to while I've been away?" he queried.

"Uh?" Jim said, raising his head from the book he was reading. He'd made himself comfortable in the varnish car while Artie was dealing with the horses and generally clearing up.

"I found this jacket sticking out of your saddle bag." He held it up, revealing teeth marks on one sleeve. "Care to tell me who the lady was? She must have been very passionate to have tried to gnaw your arm off."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Jim responded dryly, "that was no lady, that was a dog."

"A dog? Well, nevertheless, you do appear to have been intimate with each other. Care to tell me about it?"

"Only the usual, an assignment to collect a jewel, on behalf of the National Museum, from some God-forsaken, creepy island."

"Who was with you?"

"No one, I went there alone."

"You didn't take Frank or Jeremy?"

"There was no need."

"This tells a different story," Artie exclaimed, holding the jacket aloft. "Thank God you weren't killed. Did you manage to shoot it?"

"No, in fact it attacked me again."

"What!?" Artie then caught sight of the splatters of blood on the jacket sleeve, which he had missed previously, due to its dirty condition. "Jim, were you hurt?"

"Just some flesh wounds. They healed okay."

"And the second time you were attacked?"

"I had borrowed a thicker jacket. He couldn't bite me through that, though he had a good try."

"I really don't like what I'm hearing. What were those people thinking of, to let you go up against this beast on your own? Who was on this island anyway, some beautiful woman, who kept your mind off the job and addled your brains, no doubt?"

"No chance, she was far too young and innocent, and she was engaged to be married. You met her, don't you remember?"

"I met her? I can't possibly have."

"Yes you did. Alicia and her husband Mark Chambers were on honeymoon in Washington and they ran into you."

"Artie looked puzzled."

"You gave them a photograph of yourself and told them to deliver it to me. I thought it was a bit vain of you, at the time, and certainly rubbed it in that you were living it up in the Capitol while I was still carrying the scars of my run-in with that monster."

"Oh, oh yes," Artie said hastily. Jim frowned, looking closely at his partner. Was that guilt he saw on his partner's face or just confusion?

"Well, I don't have time to hear the whole story now, I have to get back to the horses," Artie burbled as he swiftly turned to leave.

"Artie," Jim called, "what's up? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What makes you ask?"

"The fact that you seem a little rattled."

"Probably just a hangover from the brain-beating I received from our least favourite prima donna, on the way down here," he temporised.

"On your way down from Washington?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Artie replied warily, with a horrid idea of where this was going.

"Where you'd been for the past six months?"

"You know I was, Jim."

"And what were you doing there? You know, I never questioned it before but, now I think about it, you left kind of suddenly, didn't you?"

"I was needed urgently."

"So you say, but what could be so urgent in Washington? It wasn't as if lives were at stake, or was it?"

"James, what are you getting at?"

"Artie, where were you really these last six months? And don't say you were in Washington," he added, as Artie opened his mouth to protest. "You never met Alicia and Mark at all, did you?"

Artie sat down on the couch with a thump. "Damn it, Jim, why can I never keep a secret from you?"

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Five minutes later, the two federal agents were sitting in the varnish car, each with a cup of coffee in hand. Jim was sitting back, legs crossed; Artie was not so comfortable and sat forward, sipping at his coffee agitatedly. It was too hot for him to take the nerve-steadying gulp he was in need of.

"I wasn't exactly forbidden to tell you this," Artie began, "but I would be grateful if it went no further than we two. It's a touch personal."

At hearing Artie's words, Jim felt like he was prying and wondered if he should drop the matter and tell Artie that he didn't have to tell him anything. However, he had always wanted to know more about his friend's past, apart from the humourous anecdotes he came out with every now and again. This might be his only chance.

"Understood," Jim replied.

Artie cleared his throat and took another sip of coffee, obviously searching for a place to start. "Do you remember when we were investigating Senator Fenlow and his crew?"

"Yeah, everyone thought I had killed you but you turned up at his headquarters disguised as one of his minions named Tigo."

"At the time, I tried to explain my presence by claiming I was my twin brother, Adolphus."

"Yeah, that was quick thinking on your part. Pity it didn't work."

"I didn't have to think about it because I did have a twin brother named Adolphus."

"But you didn't contradict Fenlow when he said you were an only child...hold on! did you say "did have"?

"Yes, he died when we were quite young."

"Artie, I'm sorry, that must have been tough on your parents but particularly on you. As twins, you must have been really close."

"Thanks, Jim, it was a long time ago but I still think about him sometimes. It's not as if I can ever forget what his face looked like."

"You were identical twins?"

"Yeah, like peas in a pod, as my mother used to say."

"I don't see what this has to do with you being called to Washington, though," Jim said, his brow furrowed.

"Well, it was like this; turns out my twin brother, Adolphus, wasn't dead after all."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	2. The Discovery

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 2

 **The Discovery**

"What do you mean? How could he still be alive? Didn't he have a funeral?"

"As you know, my father was a doctor. He was moving the family west to set up a practice in the new territories. We joined a wagon train for part of the journey and that's when my brother disappeared. We were six years old at the time. There had been reports of a mountain lion hanging around and, at night, extra guards were posted for protection. One morning I awoke and Adolphus was nowhere to be found. They searched the surrounding countryside but they found nothing. My parents were persuaded that the mountain lion had taken him off. They reckoned he went out to the bushes, in the dark, to relieve himself, and didn't see the beast that attacked him until it was too late."

"Didn't anyone think it was odd that a cougar could carry off a boy that age and that no one heard anything?"

"Possibly, but they couldn't find any other way to explain how my brother could just disappear into thin air. And we couldn't hang around, to hunt down the lion, because the longer the journey took, the greater the risk of cholera. Several families had lost children to the disease already. Life was pretty tough back then and everyone was desperate to reach a place where they could settle down in safety. Besides, a day later, we were due to leave the train to make our own way."

"So how did you find out that Adolphus was alive? And how come he didn't turn up in the last forty years?"

"Let me tell you the story from the start. I was alone on the Wanderer when there was a knock on the door..."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Artie had arrived back at the train to find that Jim had gone off somewhere. He was just about to look for some clue as to where he had gone when there was a knock at the door and Jeremy Pike appeared.

"Hi Jer, this is a nice surprise. What brings you here?"

"Colonel Richmond asked me to take over from you. He wants you in Washington as soon as possible."

"This is very sudden. Do you know why?"

"No idea. Is Jim around?"

"No, I'm not sure where he is."

"Don't worry; I'll wait for him here. There's a coach and horses outside waiting to whisk you away. I should get going if I were you."

"Yes, yes, I'll just go and pack a few things," Artie said.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Later that day, after a hurried journey, Artie found himself being greeted by a concerned Colonel Richmond.

"Artemus, I hope your journey was not too uncomfortable."

"I daresay I shall recover in a day or two, Colonel."

"Please sit down. I need to talk to you about a situation that has arisen."

Artie settled himself in one of the leather armchairs, with which the office was furnished, and the Colonel sat in the other.

"There's been a hold-up of the mail train, on its way from Kansas City. One of the passengers was knocked unconscious."

"How can I help?" Artie asked.

"One of our men was despatched to look into the matter, name of Sanderson. I believe you know him."

"Yes, we were on assignment together a few years back. How is he?"

"He's fine and he remembers you too."

"Colonel, I don't want to seem rude but I was told that you wanted to see me urgently. I'm sure Sanderson is perfectly capable of investigating the matter so would you mind telling me why I'm here?"

"I'll get straight to the point. Sanderson sent in a report, claiming that the passenger who was injured was you."

"What, how could that be?"

"That was exactly my reaction. I was certain you were on the Wanderer with Jim West so I asked for proof. I received this photograph of the unconscious man this morning."

The Colonel handed a piece of pasteboard to Artie, who looked at it intently. The man was pale, the result of his being knocked out, no doubt, but it was him all right. A question came softly from his lips. "Adolphus?" he questioned.

"No, the man's name is Samuel Treadwell," Richmond corrected him.

"No, you don't understand, I had a twin brother named Adolphus. He disappeared when we were six years old and we thought he was dead. This must be him. It was a long time ago but I recall that there was a family we knew called the Treadwells. They must have taken him."

"I'm sorry, Artemus, I had no idea," the Colonel said. "This must be a terrific shock for you." In fact Artie had gone as pale as the man in the photograph.

"It is, I've grown up with the idea that he was dead, I can't believe that I haven't heard anything about him in forty years. Can I see him?"

"Yes, but that will have to wait. Have you heard of The Magpie?" the Colonel asked.

"Yes, he's notorious for stealing expensive jewels, hence the name. He's changed his habits recently and is suspected of the recent theft of printing plates from the national mint. No one knows what he looks like, though. What has this to do with my brother?"

"Samuel Treadwell is mixed up with The Magpie. He's a master of disguise, not unlike you. That's why no one knew what he looked like either, until now."

Artie was shocked to hear that his long-lost twin brother was a criminal. He tried not to show it as he said, "But why do you need me?"

"No one knows where Treadwell is except me and Sanderson. I want you to impersonate him. We'll let it be known that Treadwell has been injured and is in the local hospital then we wait for The Magpie to contact you."

"How will he do that?"

"Treadwell was carrying a letter confirming a hotel booking in St. Louis. We sent word there that he's in hospital in Kansas City and to forward all messages. The Magpie will trace you that way. Once he accepts you as Treadwell, you can pass us information about his identity and where he has hidden the counterfeiting plates. According to Treadwell, only The Magpie knows where they're hidden."

"What sort of cover are you going to provide? Jim and everyone else will think I'm in Washington."

"No one is to know what you're really doing. I'll have a photo taken of you and get you to make a recorded message, giving the impression that you're having a great time in the Capitol. Over time, we'll send those to James, just to make sure he doesn't ask questions."

"I can see complications ahead," Artie said. _'Jim, I really wish you had my back on this one,'_ he thought.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	3. Samuel Treadwell

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 3

 **Samuel Treadwell**

For reasons of secrecy, Samuel Treadwell was being held under lock and key within the federal building. Artie had mixed feelings about meeting him. When he had first heard his twin was still alive, he couldn't wait to see him. But he hadn't envisaged the fact that his brother would be chained hand and foot as a criminal. Now he was unsure what reception he would receive and what he could possibly say to this man he had not seen since he was six years old.

Never one to shirk an unpleasant task, Artie nodded to the guard outside the room that housed his brother and, after waiting for the door to be unlocked, entered to find Adolphus Gordon, a.k.a. Samuel Treadwell, sitting at a table. He stood up as Artie entered and moved toward him, as fast as his ankle restraints would allow; a smile on his face.

"Artie, I never thought I'd see you again. You're looking well. Excuse me for not shaking hands," he said, holding up his handcuffed wrists.

At first, Artie looked warily at the man in front of him. He looked just like him, though his hair was styled differently, with the fringe brushed forward and to one side.

"Dolphus," he replied, finding his voice and sending a smile of his own. Here, after all, was the brother he had grieved for, the other self he had lost all those years ago, arisen from the grave, to all intents and purposes.

Adolphus gave him a wistful look. "Since you're not restrained, I think it's down to you to hug me," he said.

Artie dismissed his caution and put his arms around his brother and the years began to fall away. He was shocked when he suddenly heard a click and felt the hard barrel of a gun in his ribs. Adolphus had taken the gun from out of his holster but was he prepared to shoot him? Artie had no way of telling. He berated himself for dropping his guard and allowing this to happen.

"Stand back, Artie," Adolphus said.

Artie stood where he was. He grabbed the barrel of the gun and brought his knee up hard under the hand holding it. This dual attack caught his brother unawares and the gun was soon back in Artie's hand and pointing at Adolphus, who was once again smiling.

"You can't blame me for trying," he said. "I wouldn't really have shot you."

"That's reassuring," Artie replied. "Sit back down where I can see you."

"Let's starts again," his twin suggested with another smile, seating himself once more.

Artie regarded him with suspicion.

"I promise not to try anything else," Adolphus assured him.

"Well, if you don't mind, I won't take the chance," Artie replied, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed. "I'll stay over here."

"As you like."

"I like," Artie replied. "I guess I would have done the same in your shoes. In the years since I last saw you, we've taken different paths in life but I think we're still alike in some things," he conceded.

"That's very generous of you. Is this just a reunion or are you after some information?"

Both."

"Ask away then."

"The thing I'd most like to know is how you ended up with the Treadwells and what you've been doing since I last saw you."

"The answer to the first part of your question is easy; the Treadwells were one of the families who lost children to cholera, their only son, Samuel, to be precise. They figured that because our parents had twins, they wouldn't miss one so they stole me in the night. I think they were so overtaken by their grief they weren't thinking straight. Later they took me to settle with them in Wyoming and I had a happy life with them."

"Didn't you try to get away?"

"At first they told me that mom and dad gave me to them because they loved you more. That hurt a lot and it made me give up on going back. Later they told me the truth but I was still too young to realise how it must have affected you all. I was just thinking about me and they were very kind and loving. It was nice not having to share everything with a brother." Here he grinned and that told Artie that he was telling the truth. The fact that he'd been kidnapped hadn't seemed to have affected his happiness. He was glad of that. "As to what I've been doing, well that's a disappointing story of a man who used his talents in the pursuit of easy money."

"Colonel Richmond told me you have a flair for disguises."

"Yes, I started out as an actor in a small troupe. I was called upon to play a wealth of different characters and I found that I could do it so well that no one realised they were all me. I even learned to adjust my height and my voice. But there was very little money in it and we were always travelling from one small town to the next. There was no way to tell them apart and I didn't feel my talents were appreciated by the audiences we drew. I took off for San Francisco and it was there that I ran into The Magpie. He had seen my performance and offered me a share in the proceeds if I would use my disguises to help him in his jewel thefts. I should have turned him down but the lure of the money was too much. You won't believe the fun I've had since then."

"You'd be surprised," Artie said, thinking back to all the characters he'd played over the years with his partner Jim West. He'd even been called upon to play some exalted real-life personages, including the President of the United States. "Speaking of the Magpie, do you know his real name?"

"No and, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. It would be a betrayal of his trust and it would touch on my honour as a friend."

Artie nodded, he could understand that point of view and he admired his brother for it, even if it meant he wouldn't get the information he wanted.

"Why did he change from stealing gems to taking printing plates from the federal mint?"

"It was an opportunity too good to miss. Who doesn't dream of being able to print their own cash?"

"Uh...are you sure we had the same parents?"

"I keep forgetting you're on the side of the law. So what's been happening to you all these years?"

"I also took to the stage, then the war came along and I managed to get through it in one piece; ended up a Captain, under Grant's command. When he was elected he took a few of us with him to work as federal agents."

"What did mom and dad think of that?"

"I never told them. They died a few years back."

For the first time the smile left Dolphus' face. "Guess I'll never get to see them again then," he said.

"You had forty years to do that."

"You're right. But I didn't know where they were. And anyway, I didn't want to drag up the past and put them through more pain."

"They missed you every day of their lives, Dolphus."

"Maybe I would have contacted them if I'd made a success of my life. Maybe I couldn't face them."

"That wouldn't have mattered to them. But it would have meant everything just to know that you were alive."

Yeah, well..."

"What about the Treadwells?"

"They're long gone. It was a carriage accident; the horses bolted. I sold the farm, not for much, and I've been travelling ever since. My..er..present occupation isn't conducive to settling down."

"I can understand that. I'm a bit of a wanderer myself."

"I don't have any nephews or nieces I didn't know about then."

"No. I'm surmising the same is true of you?"

"Yeah." There was sadness in his voice. That was a difference between them. Artie had considered settling down for a while and knew he wanted it in his future but he had no wish to have children. Maybe he would feel differently once he was married. But it was obvious that his twin was a real family man, at heart. His thoughts were interrupted by his brother saying, "I wouldn't have shot you. I just wanted your clothes. I planned to leave here disguised as you. All it would need is a slight change to my hair and a sour expression."

Did he really have a sour expression? Well, maybe, under the circumstances. "I'm glad to hear you say that," Artie replied. "My job should be quite easy then."

"Artie, don't tell me you're thinking of taking my place. You're mad, it's too dangerous. Artie, listen to me," he shouted, as Artie made for the door.

"Sorry, I have to go, I'm late already," Artie said.

"Artie! Artie!"

Too late, Artie was gone and there was no time for any further warnings.


	4. Kansas City

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 4

 **Kansas City**

Before heading out on assignment, Artie met with Colonel Richmond again.

"What's going to happen to Adolphus?" was the first thing on his mind.

"We'll hold him here until we have The Magpie in custody and then they'll stand trial together. I should imagine they'll be given a weighty sentence; forgery is a form of treason, you know."

"Yes, but they haven't forged anything yet, have they? They've only stolen the plates, and you can't even prove that unless you find the Magpie in possession of them."

"True enough. What's on your mind?"

"If you want me to bring in this Magpie then I want assurances that the charge of stealing the plates is dropped and my brother is only tried for theft, if it can be proved."

"Alright, you just make sure you come back with the plates."

"How am I going to persuade The Magpie that I'm Samuel Treadwell?"

"I'm assuming that he doesn't know Samuel has a twin, so he'll take you at face value. You might have a bit of explaining to do but I've never known you lost for words in the past. I'll have a couple of men watching the hospital and they'll keep up with the pair of you. They'll be there if you need them. Now, you'd better get yourself to Kansas City double quick."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Artie couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he lay in the hospital bed with its pristine white sheets, a bandage wrapped around his head and another one around his middle. The latter was visible because his pyjama jacket had been left undone. Apart from the nervousness, he was excited too, at this chance to help his brother. He was still a little dazed at the thought that they'd been reunited after a lifetime apart. He didn't think he'd ever believed the story about a mountain lion making off with him but, even if he was alive back then, there was no guarantee he would have still have been after all this time. His heart sank when he pondered the fact that they would only be able to get to know each other from opposite sides of a set of prison bars. They had so much to catch up on. It was obvious Adolphus had led a far more carefree existence than he had. Most of his own adult life had been filled with duty and obligation to his country and he was proud to know that he had served her well. Adolphus, on the other hand, had apparently drifted through life, thinking only of himself. He would have to find out what part, if any, he had played in the war.

His mental meanderings were cut short by the appearance of a doctor. Although he wasn't actually injured, they had to keep up the fiction by having various hospital staff visit his room. His favourite had been the pretty young nurse of an hour ago. Acting out the part of Samuel Treadwell meant he was free to be the cheery, irresponsible man his brother had become and he flirted with her in a light-hearted way that had her blushing and smiling at him in equal measure.

Rather than looking at him, the doctor took a look around the room and glanced out of the window, before heading for the bed.

"Hi Sam, you've gotten yourself in a right pickle this time. I'm glad to see you're not too badly injured," the man continued, pretending to feel for the pulse in Artie's wrist.

Although he'd been expecting a visit from The Magpie, Artie was still a little startled though, through training, he was quickly able to sum up the appearance of the so-called doctor. He was younger than he'd expected, somewhere in his mid-thirties, with blond hair and an engaging smile. Underneath the white coat he wore, he was dressed in a smart pair of black trousers, cinched in at the waist with a black leather belt and teamed with a crisp white shirt. He was also wearing a black cravat and a black waistcoat. He looked like a magpie, as well as behaving like one; with his love of stealing expensive shiny objects.

"Cat got your tongue?" the 'doctor' laughed, displaying perfectly white teeth.

"I guess I'm still a bit groggy," Artie excused himself. What was he supposed to call this man? "Magpie?" he essayed.

"My you have had a knock to the head haven't you? Or are you mad at me for not being on the train with you? I could understand that, but I simply had to stay behind and spend some time with Clara, that pretty young widow we met."

Artie had still been given no clue as to how he usually addressed the man in front of him. He put a hand up to his head. "Sorry, but the blow I took to the head has sort of scrambled my brains a bit and my memory is full of holes, a bit like a Swiss cheese."

"Well which is it, eggs or cheese?" his visitor joked, laughing again. "You crack me up, Sam." He sobered up a bit and took a closer look at Artie. "You've been wounded too," he said, with concern.

"Just a bullet grazed my ribs, nothing to be alarmed about," Artie explained.

"But I can't help but be alarmed," The Magpie replied. "However, I am here now to look after you. Doctor Marshall North at your service," he said, bowing slightly in Artie's direction. "You usually call me Marsh."

 _Oh no, thought Artie, I've gone from West to North, I feel like I'm trapped in a compass._

This frivolous thought was dispelled by the next move from North. "Quick, get out of those pyjamas and put some clothes on," he said, grabbing at the jacket Artie was wearing.

"Ow!" he yelped, keeping in character. "Don't maul me about like that! I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself."

Colonel Richmond had arranged for Samuel Treadwell's clothes to be sent to the hospital along with Artie. They would bolster his story as there was blood on the waistcoat and the shirt he had been wearing. They fitted Artie perfectly.

North took a look at the damage to Artie's clothing. "We're going to have to reunite you with your luggage as soon as possible," he said. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Where is it, by the way?"

"They told me it had been sent to the hotel in St Louis. I was going to head there when I got out of here."

"Change of plan," North announced. "Too many people know about that hotel and I'm not taking any chances. We'll have to buy you some new clothes when we get where we're going. Do you really need this?" he asked, indicating the bandage around Artie's head.

"No," Artie said, removing it. "Where are we going?" he asked, without thinking, and then realised that he was probably supposed to know.

"I never told you, did I?" North said.

Artie breathed a mental sigh of relief at not having aroused the other man's suspicions. "No, I don't believe you did," he said.

"It's where the plates are and it's a perfect place to set up a printing press. All that's needed is the right kind of paper and ink to be able to make your own money."

Artie tried to look impressed and excited at the prospect but he was far too worried. Flooding the country with counterfeit bills would lead to economic disaster for the United States. It would do far more harm than any of her enemies could dream of. He knew then that he had to stop North, if it was the last thing he did.

"How are we going to get out of the hospital?" Artie asked, changing the subject. He knew that there were secret service agents on every exit and they would follow the pair of them to the hidden plates.

"We can't be too careful," North said, leading Artie, by the arm, to the window. The hospital room was on the third floor. "Do you think you can make it down there?" North asked him.

"What the..." Artie began, "you have to be joking."

He turned to North and saw him remove a small grappling hook on a piece of strong cord from the pocket of his white coat. He fastened the hook to the window-sill. "I'll go first," he said, "and then I'll be able to assist you if you get into trouble."

 _IF_ _I get into trouble._ Artie thought it was more or less guaranteed. This was the sort of gadget that James West used, not him. Still, he'd been in tighter situations and gotten out of them.

"Okay," he said.

He watched his partner in crime make his way down to the ground, one foot at a time. Once down, he motioned to Artie who began his own descent. He had to fake quite a lot of pain in his ribs when he reached terra firma once again.

"Sorry, old pal," North apologised. "But it was necessary. I have a couple of horses around the corner from the hospital. Do you feel well enough to ride?"

Artie nodded and they set off.

As it happened, they only rode as far as the station where they caught a train, stowing the horses in the stock carriage. Artie noted that the train's destination was Lexington, Kentucky.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Once in Kentucky, the two men left the train, mounted their horses, and rode into town. North insisted that Artie bought a couple of pairs of trousers, shirts, cravats, waistcoats and the other necessary items of clothing and toiletries which Samuel Treadwell had packed into his suitcase, currently, sitting in his room at the hotel in St Louis. He also purchased a gun, a gun-belt and a hat. They then retired to the local hotel where Artie was surprised to find that North had already booked a room for them.

"I'll just take a moment to freshen up and change into clean clothes," Artie said as he pushed the door to the room open.

"Sam," a feminine voice said. "Are you sure you're all right? Let me look at you." Artie glanced around the room and saw a woman looking at him with anxiety in her bright green eyes. Her hair was a lustrous, russet colour and she had the most kissable red lips he thought he had ever seen on a female. The next moment the woman was in his arms, raising her face to his. "You stupid man," she said, but her soft tone belied her words. "Why did you have to go and get yourself hurt?" Then she was kissing him. The moment she broke off he looked back at North with a question on his face.

"Sorry Sam, did I forget to tell you that your wife would be waiting for us in Lexington?" he asked.


	5. The Plot Thickens

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 5

 **The Plot Thickens**

Artie practically sat down on the floor where he stood, such was his surprise. For the moment he couldn't tell if it was a pleasant one or not.

"See, Kate, there was no need to worry. I told you I'd bring him back safe and sound, didn't I?" he heard North say. So her name was Kate.

"I've missed you, Kate," Artie thought he ought to say.

"I should think so; I haven't laid eyes on you for two months." She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "There's something different about you," she said.

"Evidently his memory has turned into a cheese omelette," North supplied.

Artie couldn't help smiling at North's wit. He was the sort of man that Artie could imagine himself being friends with, under different circumstances.

"Cheese omelette?" Kate asked, puzzled.

"It's just one of his jokes," Artie explained. "Don't pay any attention to him. I've just had a blow to the head, that's all, and it's left me with a few holes in my memory." Somehow he didn't feel comfortable lying to this woman but he had to keep up the pretence that he'd been in an accident as it was the only way to explain his lack of knowledge of the situation around him.

"My poor darling," Kate said. Artie smiled at her. Part of him was really enjoying having a ready-made wife. However, it might be a problem keeping her at a distance. There was no way he was going to sleep with another man's wife, let alone his own brother's.

"There's blood on your clothes," she suddenly realised, catching sight of the staining on his waistcoat.

"I was nicked by a bullet, nothing serious," Artie explained. "Which reminds me, I really must take a bath and change into some clean clothes." He picked up the bags he'd brought in with and headed for the door.

"Let me come with you," Kate said, falling in by his side.

"I don't want you seeing my wound," Artie said, not wanting her to for several reasons, foremost of which was that she wasn't his wife and secondly, he didn't actually have any wounds. Thankfully, she nodded and turned away.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Sitting in the bath, Kate filled Artie's thoughts. He wished he could have a little more time to get to know her better. She was after all his sister-in-law. She must be quite plucky to have married a criminal. He had guessed it wasn't because she was squeamish that she'd agreed not to go with him to tend his wound but because she was sensitive to his wishes when it came to protecting her. But it would be best if he managed to send her away. She'd find out the truth about what had really happened to her husband in due time. The thought of her visiting him in prison somehow upset him. If she was mixed up in the counterfeiting plan she'd end up in prison too. That was too much to contemplate.

He decided to stop thinking about his family and concentrate on his assignment instead. Obviously, because of the way they had left the hospital, he couldn't expect that any agents were keeping tabs on him, so he had no back-up to rely on. He assessed the danger he was in and couldn't say that he felt at all intimidated by Marshall North. He couldn't understand why Adolphus had begged him not to go and warned him of walking into danger.

Once he was clean and fresh and dressed in his new clothing, Artie went back to the room to continue playing his part, making sure to pin a grin on his face before he went through the door.

Kate and North were playing cards but both looked up when he entered.

"There you are at last," North said, throwing down his cards and walking toward Artie. He was smiling as usual. He and Adolphus were two of the most cheerful people he thought he'd ever met. They were plainly very happy with their lifestyle.

"How do I look?" Artie asked.

"Much better." For the first time Artie saw a cloud cover his partner's face. "But I'm worried you're not well enough to carry out our plans," North said. "After all, you have been wounded and you suffered quite a bad blow to the head. Maybe you should recuperate for a while. Perhaps I'm being selfish in dragging you away from your wife."

Artie was taken aback at the sensitivity of the man in front of him. He really seemed to care for Adolphus. He was reminded of his other partner. Maybe West and North weren't that far apart.

"I'm not saying I'm not tempted," Artie said, bowing to his wife, who returned his glance with a saucy look, "but I'm not about to let you handle things on your own. I'm coming with you and that's that, as far as I'm concerned."

North was smiling again. "Well, I thought I ought to give you the choice but I'm really glad you decided to come with me. I'm not sure I'll be able to do it on my own." So saying, he clasped Artie's shoulders and briefly hugged him to him. "You're the brother I wish I'd had," he said, and Artie thought he could detect moisture around his eyes. Before he could be sure, North had turned away and was addressing Kate. "Looks like your loss is my gain," he said.

"Just make sure you take good care of him," she said, hugging North in turn. "Where are you going anyway, is it another job?"

"You could say that," North replied, giving Artie a conspiratorial look. So Kate wasn't mixed up in the counterfeiting plan. Artie was relieved. Hopefully she could be kept out of the whole business.

"You can stay in this room until I send word to you, Kate," North continued. "Sam and I had better leave for New York, if we want to be there before nightfall."

 _New York, Artie thought. If I get a chance I'll telegraph Washington with the information. Get some back-up out there to meet us._

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

During the train journey, it was obvious that North wanted to get something off his chest. He sighed a few times and fidgeted in his seat. At last Artie took the bull by the horns.

"If you have something you want to say to me just spit it out," he said.

"It's about Kate," North began and Artie's heart lurched. Was this going to be bad news for his twin? Was there something between her and North?

"Yes?" he said warily

"I don't mean to interfere but I don't think you treated her very well," North said. "She's a great wife to you and she deserved better than that."

"What?" Artie asked, completely caught off guard.

"She's been so worried about you since we heard about the hold up on the train and you did nothing to reassure her. You wouldn't even let her help you when she offered. I know Kate, she wouldn't press the issue or let you know how much you hurt her. She's always there for you and the least you could have done was have a proper reunion with her. I was waiting for you to tell me to get lost so you two could get down to it but it never even occurred to you, did it?"

"Well, I..."

"You seem to have changed since I first saw you in that hospital bed. You're not more seriously hurt than you're letting on are you?" he suddenly demanded.

"No, I'm fine. Look, this isn't really any of your business," Artie said. He didn't like finding himself in a false position for which he had no plausible explanation.

"Sam, I thought we'd come further than that. You and Kate are like family to me. I hate to see things not right between you."

"Well, I'll make it up to her when we get back, okay." Suddenly an idea occurred to him that would suit his purposes very well. "Tell you what, I'll send her a telegraph when we reach New York, how's that?"

"That's more like it," North said, his grin once more in evidence, as he patted Artie on the back.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

"Where do we go now?" Artie asked North, once they had arrived in New York.

"A little place in Orange County called Cooperstown. There's an old house and a parcel of land just outside town where my father used to breed horses. In fact, I grew up there. That's where we'll find the plates."

Artie was surprised to hear of North's auspicious beginnings and wondered had prompted him to leave home and head west. They hired horses for the last part of their journey to Cooperstown. Artie spotted a telegraph office almost as soon as they got there.

"Will your family be expecting us?" Artie asked.

North laughed. "My mother died when I was a child and my father was killed in a horse-riding accident a few years ago. The house has been empty ever since then."

"I'm sorry," Artie said. "It won't matter then if I go and send that telegram to Kate now then?"

"Not at all, I'll be in the saloon when you're finished."

It didn't take Artie too long to send the telegram to Colonel Richmond and another to Sam's wife. He thought he owed it to her to at least let her know they were all right. He caught up with North in the saloon, nursing a glass of whisky.

"All done?" North asked.

"Yes, thank you. I let Kate know we're all right. I take it she doesn't know what we're doing here."

"No, and she would only worry if she did. Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks, I'd like to get on, if it's all right with you, and do what we came here for."

"Fine, it'll be dark in about an hour or two. I suggest we book a room upstairs and rest for a bit. It could be a long night."

Artie nodded and followed North to the bar where he paid cash for the night and then followed him up the stairs. The room was basic but the double bed was acceptably comfortable. Their journey had been an uneventful one, but also very long one. They removed their boots and gun-belts and collapsed onto the bed, where both of them soon fell into a doze.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Both men were peckish when they awoke. Luckily Artie had some beef jerky in his saddle bag. They both had some before packing up their horses and heading out to the old North house. Artie was glad that he would soon have his hands on the plates and he could go back to his job with Jim on the Wanderer. But, at the same time, he knew he would be sad to see North arrested. He had come to know and like him over the last couple of days.

North dismounted from his horse quite a way from the house and motioned for Artie to do the same. Artie was confused as to why they couldn't just ride up to the front door. According to North the house had been empty for years. Holding back the need to ask questions, Artie followed North as he sneaked up on one of the downstairs window at the rear of the house and quietly raised the sash. He signalled to Artie to follow him and they both entered what looked like the back parlour. Artie could hear voices coming from somewhere in the house and began to wonder if North had recruited a gang to help him with the counterfeiting.

"They're in the basement," North whispered to him. He crept to the door, opened it a crack, and looked into the corridor outside. The noise of voices became louder. North shut the door again and turned to Artie. "I didn't expect there to be so many people here. Maybe we should leave and wait until they settle down for the night."

Artie, nodded, now completely confused as to what was going on. However, the obvious need for silence kept him from questioning his companion.

The two men went to the window and were about to climb out when a figure appeared in the moonlight, blocking their path.

"Well, well, well Marsh, what a surprise," a voice said.

Artie looked behind him to see if escape through the house would be possible but there was a man standing in the doorway. He turned back in time hear North say, "Sam, allow me to introduce you to my twin brother, Morgan North."

Then someone hit him on the head and he blacked out.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	6. All at Sea

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 6

 **All at Sea**

"You bastard!" Marshall shouted at his brother, knowing it was on his orders that Sam had been knocked out. He knelt down to check on his friend. "Sam, Sam, wake up!" Then he felt for a pulse and groaned with relief when he found one. "Lucky for you, he's still alive," he said, glaring at Morgan North.

"Or what, Marsh?" Morgan taunted him, pointing a gun in his direction. "There's nothing you can do to hurt me while I'm armed and surrounded by my men." He turned to the man who had knocked Artie out. "Handcuff their hands and feet, Farrow!" he ordered. Farrow signalled to a man standing in the doorway and the pair of them hurried to obey, grabbing Marshall's arms. Marshall struggled but he and his brother knew it was only for the sake of it. Morgan was ruthless and Marshall knew he wouldn't hesitate to shoot him if he felt like it.

Once Marshall was immobilised and laid on the floor, the two men turned their attention to Artie. He presented no problem to them but, once he was laid on his back, there came a cry from Farrow.

"I know this one," he said. "He's a secret agent working for the US Treasury named Artemus Gordon. He broke up a counterfeit ring I was in. I was lucky to get away."

"That's rubbish!" Marshall said. "His name's Sam Treadwell and I've known him for years. I was best man at his wedding."

"What do you say to that, Farrow?" Morgan asked.

"I don't care what he says, that's Artemus Gordon. I never forget a face."

"Well, I'm not prepared to take the risk; we're going to have to dispose of him. We can't afford to have the government snooping around here."

"No!" Marshall shouted. "You're wrong, leave him alone!"

"You're in no position to give me orders. But don't worry, he won't be alone. This is where I become an only child, at last. It's the end of the road for The Magpie."

"But..."

"I'm getting bored. Deal with them, Farrow, and don't bother me with the details! Oh, and by the way, I don't want their bodies turning up anywhere near here."

Farrow's way of dealing with Marshall was to whack him on the back of the head with the butt of his gun.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

The first thing Artie was aware of was the smell of rancid water and turpentine. He was in some kind of container, which was dark except for light seeping in through a small, round opening on one side. He decided someone had put him in an empty turpentine barrel and was glad of the air coming through the bung-hole. His situation was not helped by the throbbing pain in the head and the last thing he remembered was being struck down.

The smells and the sense of movement told him that he was probably in the cargo hold of a steam ship. He wondered if Marshall was in there with him, or if he and his brother were in the counterfeiting business together.

Back in the hotel, he'd attached a lock pick to the underside of his lapel with a pin and hoped it was still there. He managed to release it, even though his wrists were chained together, and made short work of the handcuffs and the ones around his ankles. Then he stayed still for a while, waiting for the whirling ache in his head to subside to a bearable level.

Five minutes later, he discovered that it was much easier to remove the top of a barrel from the inside, with sheer brute force. Exhausted from the exertion, he sat back down in the barrel until he gained the strength and the equilibrium to climb out of it and into the hold of the ship.

Looking around, Artie could see several barrels. He decided to start with the ones nearest to his own and knocked on the top of each, calling "Marsh!"

On the third try he thought he heard a groan and knocked again, repeating Marsh's name.

"Sam, is that you?" came a groggy voice from inside the barrel.

"Yeah, are you all right?"

"I have one hell of a headache but I can't complain seeing as how Morgan said he was going to kill us."

"He would have succeeded if it hadn't been for my trusty lock-pick. We could have died of thirst in a few days in these barrels."

"Talking of which, would you mind getting me out?" Marshall asked.

"Sorry, Marsh, there must be a crowbar around here somewhere. I'll be back in a minute."

There was one hanging on the wall near the opening to the hold and Artie spared no time in releasing Marsh from his prison and then removing his chains with the lock-pick.

"We ought to find out what ship we're on and where it's headed," Artie said. But the cargo-hold doors were locked and they had no way to open them, so they were forced to knock on them loudly, with the crowbar, trusting that the crew would let them out.

They could hear people talking and then the doors opened noisily and a voice came down to them.

"I say, mate, what are you doing down there, are you stowaways or something?"

As their eyes became used to the bright light, Artie and Marsh could see that the owner of the voice was dressed in a sailor's uniform and his accent revealed that he was English. Where on earth were they?

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Fifteen minutes later Artie and Marsh found themselves seated in Captain Pritchard's cabin, on board the S.S. Ludlow, of the Castle Line, on route from New York to Southampton, England. Both were nursing a cup of hot tea, laced with a nip of brandy to fortify them after their ordeal. The Captain was talking.

"So you say that this Morgan North stowed you in my ship's hold, chained up inside a couple of barrels?" he queried.

"That must have been what happened," Artie said. "The last thing I knew was when he had me knocked unconscious. I woke up in your hold."

"And why would he do such a thing?"

"Because," Marsh intervened, "he was using stolen treasury plates to print counterfeit money and we went there to try and stop him."

Artie looked at his companion in surprise. So that was what it had all been about. Marsh wasn't the thief at all, his twin brother was.

"Are you working for the police then?" the Captain asked.

"No," Artie replied. He looked at Marsh, before continuing, "I'm a secret service agent. My name is Artemus Gordon. This man is Marshall North, Morgan's brother. He knew where Morgan would be and he was helping me to get the plates back. I'm sorry I don't have any identification on me, but I've been working undercover," he concluded.

Marsh looked at him with shock and anger on his face, but the look was brief and he quickly schooled his features to betray nothing of what he felt. He had to back up Sam's...no, Gordon's story, if they were to convince the Captain.

"So you failed to stop these counterfeiters then." Pritchard said.

"No, I managed to contact Washington before we confronted them. Agents should already have dealt with them by now."

This brought a look of relief to Marsh's face. Thanks to Gordon's help, Morgan would be put away and he wouldn't be able to threaten anyone again.

"Well, I shall have to verify your credentials after we arrive in England," Captain Pritchard said, "but that won't be for three weeks. In the meantime, you'll be my guests. I'm sure we can find you a cabin, albeit a small one."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

The cabin was typical of most of those found on steam passenger ships. There was just about enough room for a bunk bed and a small sink. As it was only for three weeks, they shouldn't be too uncomfortable, especially as they had been told they could have access to the decks. Their biggest problem had been the lack of fresh clothing to change into, but the quartermaster had arranged for them to be supplied with a couple of sets of the usual, crew issue, standard, navy-blue, bell-bottom, trousers and matching jerseys.

The most difficult part about sharing the cabin would be the antipathy he could sense from Marshall North, and was sorry that the truth had come out the way it had. He would have liked to have talked to him privately first but his hand had been forced by circumstances.

On entering the cabin Marshall went over to the bunk beds and placed his elbows on the top one. He laid his head on them and looked in the direction of the porthole. He was cutting Artie out and, at the same time, gaining a chance to think about recent developments. Artie was the one to break the silence.

"Marsh, we have to talk," he said.

"Only my friends get to call me that, Mister Gordon," was the reply.

Artie looked down at his feet and then back at Marsh. "I'm sorry, Marshall," he said. "We're going to have to share this cabin for the next few weeks and it's going to be very uncomfortable if we're not talking to each other. I know you don't like me at the moment but please speak to me, even if it's just to let me know what you think of me."

Marsh turned his head in Artie's direction and it was obvious that he was both upset and angry. "What have you done with Sam?" he asked.

Artie turned away from the other man's gaze. "He's being kept under lock and key in Washington," he said. "But I made a deal with my superior that he would only be charged with theft and not counterfeiting," he added.

"How benevolent, considering he and I had nothing to do with the theft of the plates."

"I didn't know that then," Artie said, turning to face him.

"How come you look so much like him anyway? Did they alter your face or what?"

"I'm Sam's twin brother," Artie admitted. "His real name is Adolphus Gordon."

Marsh whirled round and faced him with a shocked expression on his face. "You have a brilliant brother like Sam and you turned him in for the sake of your job?" he asked, incredulously.

"It wasn't like that," Artie tried to explain. "He was already in custody when they brought me in. I only agreed to impersonate him to get the plates back and make sure he got a lesser sentence."

"If you're his twin brother, how come he never said anything about you?"

"We hadn't seen each other for forty years. I thought he was dead but I just found out he was kidnapped by the Treadwells and they brought him up with the name Samuel. I fully intend to get to know him better, once this is over."

Marsh sank down onto the lower bunk and sat with his hands between his knees. "Do you know, I'd have given a lot to have Sam as my brother instead of the one nature saddled me with? Morgan and I were rivals almost from the moment we could walk and talk. He seemed to resent me from the word go and we never had the sort of bond that twins should have. I guess the same was true of you and Sam, though for a different reason."

"I thought Adolphus was a criminal but, now I've come to know you, I find it hard to believe. Are you really the Magpie, and did you really steal all those gems?"

"Yes, I stupidly gave myself that nickname. I thought it would make my robberies more mysterious but they were quite ordinary really. But I never stole anything from an innocent or upright citizen. My targets were the men whose fortunes were founded on slavery, extortion, land-grabbing, and the like. They trod down the little man, wielded their power selfishly and never did an honest day's work in their lives. They deserved it and I benefited from it. Oh, I gave some money away to people who needed, but Sam and I kept enough to be able to achieve our plans for the future. I couldn't have done it without his talent with disguises."

"What plans were those?"

"We were going to leave America and go abroad, to England, as a matter of fact, isn't that ironic? Then Morgan came back into my life. He stole those treasury plates and made people think it was the work of the Magpie. I couldn't let him get away with it, so Sam and I decided to get the plates back. We knew it would be dangerous; you've met my brother so you know what he's like. But we had to try. I guessed he'd be holed up at our old home, so that's where we headed, only it turned out to be you, not Sam. Did you really get word to Washington in time to stop him?"

"Yes, they're very skilled at what they do, they'll have shut down his operation by now and have him in custody. I used the excuse of sending a telegram to Kate in order to have the chance of tipping them off."

"At least you treated her right, I can see that now. You must have thought it very amusing when I told you off for not having sex with her."

"No, actually I found it very touching that someone could have a friend like that, who would take such an interest in his martial bliss." Artie couldn't help but smile at that. "Mind you, I was a little angry with you for making me feel in the wrong when I was in such an invidious position."

"I could tell," Marsh replied. He sighed. "Where do we go from here?" he asked. "Are you going to arrest me and drag me back to Washington?"

"I'm not sure I'd have any jurisdiction where we're going and it might take a while to arrange for your extradition to America. On top of that, I told the Captain that we were working together so he has no interest in holding you. Word of what happened to us won't reach our embassy until the next ship from America arrives, so it looks like you're free and clear, to all intents and purposes."

Marsh smiled but then it faded as he remembered his friend. "I can't leave Sam to face things alone," he said, "and what on earth am I going to tell Kate? She'll never forgive me if Sam goes to prison. Then there's Clara. We love each other. There's no way I'm prepared to live on the other side of the ocean from her. I'll have to go back."

"Don't be too hasty," Artie told him. "The first thing is to get you to England and then we can sort things out. There's nothing we can do for the next few weeks. So let's just take the opportunity to recover from our ordeal. I don't know about you, but my head is still aching fit to burst."

"True, I could do with a good lie down. I'll take the top bunk, old man."

"My ageing body thanks you, Marshall."

"Call me Marsh."

"Call me Artie."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	7. End for The Magpie

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 7

 **End for The Magpie**

Artie was lying on his bunk, in the shared cabin, thinking about the voyage so far. During their days aboard ship, Artie had come to know more about Marshall North and he liked what he saw. He had an easy smile, which was seldom absent from his face, and went hand in hand with his optimistic outlook. It was hard to believe that he was a successful jewel thief, shrewd enough to carry out the most meticulous planning. Nevertheless, Artie was sorry he'd had to hurt him. From what Marsh had been telling him, it couldn't have been easy growing up with a brother like Morgan. He didn't understand how he and his twin bother could be so different. That led him to dwell on the missed opportunity of growing up with his own twin, Adolphus, beside him. He supposed he'd have to stop calling him that as it was obvious he thought of himself as Sam Treadwell and that was how his friends knew him. The name suited him better anyway, more friendly sounding. Marsh had told him a lot about Sam and he knew for certain now that he had been telling the truth, back in Washington, when he'd claimed he wouldn't have shot Artie. He wished he could do something to help the pair of them without jeopardising his career or even his own freedom.

At that moment Marsh entered the cabin.

"Artie, you have to come up on deck," he said, excitedly, "the most amazing thing has happened. I've met an English guy who may be able to help me. He wants to meet you."

Artie stood up and stretched. "Alright, alright," he said. "It's not as if he's going anywhere, unless he intends to jump overboard."

Marsh laughed and grabbed Artie's arm. "Don't worry, I'll help you, old man," he said, dragging him down the hallway.

Up on deck, Marsh steered Artie toward a man dressed in casual but obviously, expensively-cut, white flannels and blazer. A straw boater and white deck shoes completed his outfit. He was more Artie's age than Marsh's and had been smoking, but threw the stub of the cigar over the side as they approached.

Marsh walked up to him. "This is my friend, Artemus Gordon," he said. "Artie, I'd like to introduce you to Mr Mayberry."

"Pleased to meet you," Artie said, taking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Mayberry returned.

"I've been telling Mr Mayberry how we came to be on board the ship," Marsh said, giving Artie a look that told him he had left out the bit about him being The Magpie.

"Is that so," Artie said, giving Marsh a look that said he was not about to let him finagle the Englishman, if that was his aim.

"Mister North tells me you're an agent of your country's secret service," Mayberry said.

"I'm proud to have that honour," Artie said. "Marsh says you might have some way of helping him but he didn't tell me what that is."

"Allow me to elaborate," Mayberry said. "By the way, could I buy you two gentlemen a drink?"

"I'm afraid we're not allowed into any of the passenger refreshment rooms, due to our attire," Artie explained. "We usually eat with the crew."

"We'll have to do something about that," Mr Mayberry said. "You two are the most interesting men I've ever encountered on my travels. I'm not letting you get away. Follow me, please."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Fifteen minutes later Marsh and Artie were dressed in attire more fitting for passengers than crew, their clothing similar to what Mr Mayberry was wearing.

"It's very good of you to lend us this clothing," Marsh said.

"Think nothing of it. I always bring a surplus of luggage on these journeys of mine. You never know when you're going to be delayed somewhere. Now let's go and find that drink."

So saying, he led them from his cabin, four or five times the size of theirs, Artie noted, and along to one of the restaurants.

"Will you join me for lunch?" Mayberry asked. "We can have a drink with our meal."

Artie and Marsh looked at each other. They'd had their fill of crew rations but the only money they had was what had been in their pockets when they went out that night to confront Morgan North and it wasn't much.

"Well..," Artie began.

"As my guests of course," Mayberry said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Marsh asked, taking each man by the arm and walking them into the restaurant. Artie and Mayberry exchanged a glance behind Marsh's back, shrugged, and allowed themselves to be dragged to a table where a waiter approached to hand them each a menu and take their drinks order.

While they waited for their food to be served, Mr Mayberry turned to Artie. "I'd better explain who I am and what interest I have in your companion," he said. "I own land in Berkshire and amuse myself by breeding race horses. Mind you, I take the matter seriously and make a good showing at the flat race courses in the south of England, at Epsom and Salisbury mostly. It seems Mr North here comes from a horse-breeding background in New York and wants to set up in England. Until he can transfer enough funds from America, I've offered him a job. I'm a little short-handed at the moment; Carter, who manages the stud for me, had a bad tumble from a horse and will be laid up for at least three months. Mr North has indicated that he'd also be interested in learning something of the training we undertake."

"It sounds like a marvellous opportunity," Artie said. "But we don't know yet when we will be required back in the United States."

"Oh, have I misunderstood the situation? I was under the impression Mr North was a civilian."

"Yes," Artie said, "he was just assisting me. But, all the same, he may be needed to give evidence," he contemporised.

"Won't your account of the incident be sufficient?" Mayberry asked.

"Come on, Artie," Marsh butted in, "if I'm needed, you'll know where to find me," he said.

"Mister Gordon?" Mayberry queried, when Artie didn't reply straight away.

"Alright," Artie said. What business of his was it anyway? He ought to make sure that North returned to America with him but, as he'd said before, he didn't have jurisdiction on the ship or in England so he couldn't reasonably be expected to act.

At that moment lunch arrived and the three men set to with an appetite that had been enhanced by their exposure to the sea air.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

"Well, what do you make of Mr Mayberry?" Marsh asked later, as they were preparing for bed.

"I think you'll get a good deal out of working for him," Artie replied. "Were you telling the truth about wanting to breed horses?"

"Of course, I used to work with my father when I was young. Then my mother died and Morgan and I were sent to live with relatives in Wisconsin. Morgan left as soon as he could, thank goodness. He used to cause real trouble for my Aunt and Uncle. They were really patient, peaceable folk but my poor uncle was forced to tan his backside for him, many times, even though it went against his better judgement. Violence seemed to be the only thing Morgan understood. My Father put it down to an accident he had when we were three years old. Morgan fell off a wall and cracked the front of his head open. The scar faded but his behaviour was never the same afterwards."

"My father was a doctor and I've seen a case where that happened before," Artie said. "It's like their whole personality changes overnight. So you're planning to have funds sent over here from the States?"

"Clara will take care of it, as soon as I get word to her where I am. That'll take several weeks, though, that's why I need the job with Mr Mayberry. I think he likes you, Artie."

"Well, I won't deny it. I hate to go against popular opinion."

Marsh laughed. You know, when you say things like that you remind me of Sam. How do you think he's doing?"

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Samuel Treadwell was still confined to the room where Artie had met him over a week ago and he was anxious to be gone. This became even more urgent after he received a visit from Colonel Richmond.

"Well, Treadwell, I see no reason why you shouldn't be kept abreast of where your twin brother is and how he's faring," the Colonel said, having seated himself a safe distance from his prisoner.

"Just tell me if Artie and Mar...Magpie are still alive, that's all I care about. It was a damn fool thing to do, sending Artie to get those plates back. Don't you realise how dangerous it was?"

 _So, thought Richmond, Jim's not the only one watching out for Gordon_. But he wasn't all that surprised, he'd had a word with Treadwell before and he could tell he was no hardened criminal and his personality was so like Artie's it was amazing.

"Artemus is one of my best agents so you needn't worry about him on that score," Richmond replied. "As a matter of fact, he has wrapped up the counterfeiting business very well. And we have arrested your friend, the Magpie."

"No!" Sam groaned.

"Yes, a gentleman by the name of Morgan North. I believe that's the name by which you know him. He fits the description perfectly and we caught him with the plates on him."

Sam tried to hide the relief he felt. He had no sympathy for Morgan and it was his fault anyway, for pretending to be The Magpie. "What about Artie?"

"It seems North had him knocked unconscious and stowed aboard a steam ship, heading for England. Of course, this North fellow denies being the Magpie, says he's his identical twin. I suppose he got that idea from Gordon, once he realised he wasn't really you. Well, we've sent a message by ship to our embassy in London, asking them to look into the matter. Gordon will probably go straight there as soon as he lands anyway. The letter should arrive a day or two after him."

"Thank you for telling me this, Colonel Richmond, even though it is bad news about The Magpie," Treadwell said.

"Well, I thought you ought to know," Richmond said, and left the room.

Sam thought about what he'd heard. There'd been no mention of Marsh so it looked like he was still alive, Sam fervently hoped so. If he was, could it be possible he'd been put on the ship with Artie? If so, he would be in England in a matter of weeks. Sam knew he had to contact Kate and Clara. The latter would know about the money side of things. It was up to him to arrange for passage to England and smuggle the three of them out of New York. Now he just had to work out how he was going to do it.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	8. A New Experience

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 8

 **A New Experience**

Over the next week or two, Marshall and Artie got to know Mr Mayberry better and Marsh turned out to be right. Mayberry had taken to Artie and was always keen to hear about his assignments with the Secret Service. After the ship had docked in Queenstown, Cork, it travelled on to Southampton, by which time Artie had been issued an invitation to stay at Mayberry's house until his return to the United States. The Englishman also insisted that Artie stay at his London club when he needed to visit the US Embassy.

While on board ship, Artie had written two letters. One he posted to the US Embassy in London the other was a report for Colonel Richmond, which would be dispatched on the next ship bound for New York. After being processed, the three companions then travelled by train as far as Lambourn where they piled into a dog cart, which took them, with his trunks, to Mayberry's estate.

"Well, here we are, gentlemen," Mayberry said, alighting and leading them to the front door of the Georgian country house. "Come inside and I'll get you settled in."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

After being shown to their rooms, both men decided they needed a bath and, as Artie soaked in the luxuriously hot, soapy water, he decided that this was the life for him. He only wished Jim was there to share it with him, (the life, not the bath).

Just as he had pried himself from the comfort of the bathtub, there was a knock on the door and on saying, "enter!" there appeared a young man, in servant's livery, who carefully laid a pile of clothing on the bed. "With the compliments of Mr Mayberry's valet, Sir. He hopes Sir will find these garments satisfactory." Having finished the words he'd been sent to say he added, "just some togs, belonging to the master, that he thought you might like to borrow while you're staying here, Sir."

"Thanks," Artie replied with a smile. "I had been kind of wondering what I was going to wear."

"There's an outfit there suitable for the country, Sir, and some walking boots. Don't worry about what to wear to dinner. When you come up to change later you'll find everything necessary for the evening, laid out on the bed, Sir."

"That's awfully good of you," Artie said, feeling him self already starting to play the part of a country squire. He walked over to the young man, "I'm sorry I can't give you any recompense but I'm a little strapped for cash at the moment."

"Good Lord, Sir, Mr Mayberry wouldn't hear of such a thing. My wages are very generous and it's a pleasure to wait on such a nice gentleman like your self. Is there anything else I can do for you, Sir?"

"No thank you...?"

"Alfred, Sir. If you want anything just pull that cord over there. Good morning, Sir."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

While Artie was getting dressed in the sort of clothing he'd worn many times before when in disguise, Marshall was not at all sure about the clothes he'd been given, especially the trousers that were made of something called tweed. Shrugging, he put them on, along with the shirt, and jacket and looked at himself dubiously in the mirror. He supposed he'd have to get used to it if he wanted to remain in England.

He met Artie on the half landing, where they grinned at each other's appearance and then continued down the stairs together, to the library, where their host awaited them.

"Thought you'd like a drink before luncheon, I usually do," he said, holding out a glass of sherry to each of them. They thanked him and sat down to savour their aperitifs. "I thought we'd rest up for the remainder of the day, get our land-legs back, so to speak. Then, perhaps you'd like to go riding tomorrow, Artemus, while Marshall and I get to grips with the tasks that have built up in my absence from the stables?"

"I'd like that very much," Artie said. "This is my first visit to England and I'm looking forward to seeing something of the local area."

"That's settled then," Mayberry said.

At that moment a servant appeared to announce that luncheon was served and the men repaired to the dining room.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Early the next morning, Artie was up and dressed in cream jodhpurs, caramel hacking jacket and black riding hat. He had once again been forced to raid his host's wardrobe, with his blessing, and was also wearing a pair of Mayberry's knee-high, black leather riding boots. He looked and felt every inch the country gentleman, as he set off for the stables.

He was met by a groom who gave him a leg-up onto a large chestnut mare. Artie hadn't really thought about what sort of saddle he would be using and was slightly appalled to find that it was the small, neat, English version. He had never used one before and felt a little unsafe as he trotted over the cobbles and into an adjoining field. He cut across it, still trying to accustom himself to the difference in riding style needed to accommodate the saddle, before taking a well-trodden path into the adjoining woods. He could see that they rose upwards into the distance, ending on the crown of a hill, from which he was looking forward to enjoying the view. He kept the mare at a trot, as he negotiated the odd low-hanging branch and protruding tree root and then the path opened out into a proper track and he pushed to horse to a canter.

The morning air was cool and moist, as the horse's hooves flicked up leaf mould and the odd chunk of soil, while the birds sang in the branches above him. As the sun rose higher, some warmth slowly began to penetrate onto the track and Artie was really enjoying this new experience, when there was a loud bang from no more than ten yards away and the mare reared up. Had Artie been sitting on his own horse with his familiar western saddle, he would probably have fared better but the culmination of a skittish mare with the flimsy saddle and the sudden shock of the loud noise made him lose control for a split second and he came crashing to the ground, while the mare galloped off toward the hill he had been trying to reach. That was all he saw before his head hit a tree trunk and his leg bent up behind him as he landed awkwardly on the forest floor. On the way down his brow had come in contact with a rather sturdy branch and, as he lay unconscious, a trail of blood spurted from the wound and clouded his sight then, as he lay where he was, it tapered off to a sluggish trickle.

The wood was now very peaceful, the bird song much clearer, until another shot pierced the silence and a man in a long coat and wearing a dark cap, pulled down over his eyes, appeared in the clearing, carrying a shotgun.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	9. The Road to Recovery

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 9

 **The Road to Recovery**

On their return to the house, for lunch, Mayberry and Marsh were met by one of the servants.

"Sir, Mr Gordon has had an accident," he began.

Marsh grabbed the servant by the shoulders. "Artie! Is he hurt? My God, he isn't dead is he?" The colour drained from his face.

"Mr North, let the poor man go!" Mayberry said, softly.

Marsh released his grip and stood, watching and listening intently.

"Now, Simpson, tell us what has happened!" Mayberry ordered.

"Yes Sir, Mr Gordon went out riding this morning and fell from his horse. He was knocked unconscious and they carried him to Stonehurst House, it being closer than here."

"Thank you, Simpson. Please tell cook that Mr North and I won't be here for luncheon. I'm sure Mr Oakley will provide something for us at Stonehurst, if necessary. I'll send word if we're not going to be back in time for dinner."

"Certainly, Sir," Simpson said.

"Come on, Marshall. We'd better see what Artemus has been getting up to."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Artie hadn't had a chance to get up to anything, even if he'd wanted to. He was still unconscious and totally unaware of what had happened since he'd fallen from his horse. He had been stripped and placed in a comfortable bed in one of the guest rooms, to await the doctor, who had been summoned. Great care had been taken because of the injury to his leg and the wound to his head.

The first thing the doctor did was to examine Artie's leg. He had fallen on it clumsily and managed not only to badly sprain his ankle but also cause a hairline crack in his left fibula. Apart from that he was scratched and bruised in various locations.

By the time Marsh and Mayberry arrived, Artie was dressed in a pair of striped pyjamas, of which one leg had been torn, to allow the application of a splint to his leg and a tight bandage to his ankle. His dishevelled hair, hung over the bandage, in striking contrast to its pristine whiteness, which was just a little paler than the colour of his face. He looked younger and strangely vulnerable, lying there.

They heard the doctor giving instructions, to the housekeeper, for the administration of laudanum once the patient awoke, knowing he would be in a lot of pain.

"I think Mr Gordon can make that decision, when he comes round," Mayberry interrupted, entering the room.

Marsh headed straight for the bed and sat down next to Artie, holding his left hand, assuring himself that his friend was still alive. "What a fright you gave me, old man," he said to the unconscious form in the bed. "I can't leave you alone for a moment." In his mind Artie had taken the place of Sam and he couldn't seem to separate them. Maybe it was because he could look out for Artie, whereas he felt useless, where Sam was concerned. They weren't even on the same continent. These thoughts didn't enter his consciousness, though. His devotion to the secret agent's welfare was unquestionable.

Marsh was only half-listening to the conversation between Mayberry and the doctor. He did hear that the housekeeper was going to arrange for various members of staff to stay in the stricken man's bedroom, and leapt up to interrupt.

"I'll look after him," he said. "I'm sure he'd prefer to have someone he knows. One of the staff can relieve me at night, so that I can get some sleep."

"It's all the same to me," the doctor, said. "I'll leave the laudanum here and I'll be back to see Mr Gordon tomorrow morning. Good day, gentlemen."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Mr Oakley, the owner of Stonehurst, was waiting downstairs to talk to Mayberry. First he offered him a glass of sherry.

"I'm sorry about all this," Oakley said. "My ground keeper, McNiell, had no idea your friend was in the wood. He was out shooting magpies and it looks like the sound of the shotgun scared your friend's horse. Needless to say, he's more than welcome to stay here, until he has recovered."

"That's good of you, Oakley. I hope you don't mind if his friend Mr North stays here to look after him."

"He will be welcome as my guest. I understand they're both Americans."

"Yes, I met them on the ship on the way back to England. As a matter of fact, I've employed Mr North to help me run the stables while my manager's out of action."

"You must think quite well of these men then."

"They're quite trustworthy, if that's what you're getting at," Mayberry said, coldly.

"Calm down, Mayberry, I would never insult any guests of yours. It was just an innocent remark. Now let's see about lunch and I'll also ask cook to send something up for Mr North."

"Thank you, Oakley."

"Don't mention it."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

By the late evening, Marsh had spent the rest of the day with Artie and was quite exhausted with a mixture of inactivity and anxiety. He had spent half the time willing him to wake up and the other half worrying about the pain he would be in when he did finally surface. Artie finally came to his senses to find someone kneeling next to his bed, with their head resting on the covers. _That must be very uncomfortable_ , was his first thought. "Jim?" he asked, still a little confused as to where he was and what had happened. The noise woke up his companion, who lifted his head and smiled at Artie.

"You're awake!" Marsh said, obviously relieved.

"Yeah," Artie yawned and winced as he became aware of the throbbing in both his left limb and his head. "What the hell happened to me?" he asked.

"You fell off your horse and you're lucky to have got off so lightly," Marsh scolded him. "When they first told me the news, I thought you were dead," Marsh said, with a slight wobble to his voice.

"Hey, it's alright," Artie told him. "I'm sorry I scared you like that. It wasn't my intention, I can assure you," he added dryly.

"How are you feeling?" Marsh asked, worriedly. "You must be in terrible pain."

"It feels like I broke my leg," Artie said, "and took a blow to the old noggin."

"You sprained your ankle," Marsh informed him, "and you cracked the bone in your leg, but it didn't break completely, so it should heal perfectly straight. Your riding hat prevented your head from cracking open but you knocked yourself out and hit your forehead on a branch. The doc patched you up and he's coming back tomorrow to see how you're doing. I shouldn't really be talking to you, you need to rest," he added guiltily.

"I won't tell on you," Artie said, weakly. He was obviously fagged to death with the pain and discomfort.

"The doc left some laudanum if you want it."

"Just a few drops," Artie said, guessing he wouldn't be able to sleep without it.

Marsh did as he asked and then watched until Artie fell into a deep sleep.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

The following morning, the doctor returned and smiled at Artie, when he found him awake and quite lucid.

"I'm afraid you suffered a concussion but, as you're going to be tied to that bed for the next few days, that will give you time to recover. After that it should be possible to move you to Mr Mayberry's house, until your other injuries heal. I wouldn't advise you to attempt the voyage to America for at least two months, though."

Artie groaned, he'd been absent for almost a month already. "How soon before I can travel to London?" he asked, thinking of his need to visit the embassy.

"Not for at least a month, I would estimate. We need to keep that leg stable. You've avoided a fever so far but, if that bone in your leg breaks and pushes through the skin, it could lead to infection."

"I hear you, doctor," Artie said, "and I'm not willing to take the risk of infection, so I'll do as you say. I only hope I won't outstay my welcome here."

"I'm sure everything will be alright. I'll have a word with Mr Mayberry myself. He's bound to understand."

So saying, he left, and the door opened to reveal Marsh with a tray in his hands.

"I thought you might want a cup of coffee after all that," he said, plonking the tray down on the bedside table. "Oakley's cook also gave me some digestive biscuits to go with the coffee."

Artie reached for a biscuit and crunched on it between sips of coffee. "Mmm, not bad," he said.

"What did the doctor say?"

"There's a problem," Artie replied.

"Your condition's not worse than we thought?" Marsh demanded, nearly spilling his coffee.

"No, I'm fine," Artie reassured him. "The problem is that I have to stay in England for another two months."

"That's great," Marsh said, thinking of it from his own point of view.

"Well, I'm glad it's made someone happy."

"Sorry, old man, of course it's bad news for you but it means that you'll still be here when Kate and Clara arrive, with the money."

"And how has this been arranged?" Artie asked.

"You're not the only correspondent around here. I left two letters with Captain Pritchard, when we disembarked from the S.S. Ludlow. He's going to post them in New York, for me, when the ship returns there. I estimate that the girls will be here in about a month." He was smiling but his face suddenly became serious when he added, "I hope Sam can make it too." Then he brightened again; nothing seemed to keep Marsh down for long. "I'd love to see you two together. You're so alike but, now I've come to know you, I can see differences. Sam if more relaxed. You worry more."

"If you mean my twin is totally irresponsible, then I agree."

Marsh laughed. "You see, Sam would never have said anything like that."

Artie practically snorted at what he considered an insult. Marsh made him sound like a complete stick-in-the mud. He and Jim had had many light-hearted moments during their missions. One instance came to mind and he couldn't help chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Marsh asked.

"I was just remembering an assignment we had where it was necessary to search a monkey," Artie replied.

Marsh demanded the full story be told at once and they spent a companionable couple of hours talking about Count Manzeppi and his incredible schemes.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

As it happened, Marsh had no reason to worry about Sam. He had a plan of escape and was at that moment putting it into action.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	10. The Eagle's Nest

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 10

 **The Eagle's Nest**

Artie was lying in bed, propped up against a heap of pillows in what Marsh had wittily named 'The Eagle's Nest'. Artie presumably was the eagle in question. Despite that, he was really glad of Marsh's unselfish devotion to his more basic needs while he waited for the swelling in his leg and ankle to go down. On the fourth day the doctor had decided it was time to apply a plaster cast that reached from Artie's toe to the middle of his thigh. He hated it but, mercifully, it would improve his ability to get about. That meant he was free to leave "the nest" and return to Mayberry's house, which had one drawback in particular. He would miss the daily visits from the daughter of the house, Catherine Masters (nee Oakley), known to her friends and family as Cat. She was a beautiful young woman, with grey eyes and chocolate-brown hair, who had been widowed early in her married life and was now an independent woman, in her late twenties, who was staying with her father for the summer.

There was a small knock at the door and Cat came strolling in.

"You ought to wait until I invite you," Artie said. "You could have caught me in an embarrassing position."

"Fiddlesticks, I've seen it all before," she stated, seating herself on the edge of the bed and leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. "How is my eagle with the broken wing today?"

"I keep telling you that's inaccurate, it's my leg, not my arm."

"Yes but you have to admit it sounds more romantic. I must say, Marsh was awfully witty to have called this room 'The Eagle's Nest', especially as your feathers appear to be ruffled this afternoon. Why is that and where's Marsh got to?"

"Marsh has gone to fetch me a cup of tea. If I know him, he'll have added an extra cup in anticipation of your visit. As to my feathers, I've been told I have to stay another night and I'd hoped to be out of your hair today."

"Well, that's not very polite. If you've had enough of my company I'll be off," she said, standing up.

Artie grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "As a matter of fact, I shall very much miss your visits but I was hoping they might continue once I move back in with Mayberry," he said.

"I shouldn't be allowed to visit you in your bedroom over there," she said. "We'd have to be polite and restrained in the withdrawing room," she said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"You, restrained?" Artie exclaimed. "You seem to act exactly as you please, as far as I can tell."

"That's a consequence of having been a married lady," Cat replied. "But you should see me at father's soirees. I'm the epitome of the respectable widow."

"I should like to see that," Artie said, "in fact I'd have to see it before I believed it."

Cat laughed and it was a clear, joyous, totally unaffected sound.

The door opened and Cat sprang up to help Marsh with the tray he was carrying. As Artie had predicted, it held three china cups and saucers, along with a teapot, milk jug and sugar bowl.

"Earl Grey," Marsh announced cryptically.

"My favourite," Cat replied. "And cook's special madeira cake too. Let me pour."

So saying, Cat took charge of the tray, making sure that both men had a slice of the cake to go with their tea. She watched Artie raise his cup to his lips and take a small sip of the scalding hot liquid.

"I'll turn you into an Englishman yet," she said.

Artie smiled at her. "Not me," he said, "unless you're proposing marriage," he added, teasing her. "Then of course I might consider it," he said, taking another sip of tea and smiling at her over the brim of the cup.

"I hate to disappoint you, Artemus, but I am never getting married again. I love my freedom too much," Cat replied.

"I'm devastated," Artie replied, "you have stricken me to my heart. I shall say nothing of the blow to my financial prospects. I thought you were going to support me in the manner to which I have become accustomed, since I've been in England."

"Maybe, I would insist on returning to America with you and expect you to support me," Cat pointed out.

"On second thoughts, I don't think we would suit," Artie said.

Cat and Marsh laughed as much at Artie's expression as at his words.

Cat leaned over and took Artie's hand in hers, to playfully tap him on the knuckles.

Marsh looked at his two new friends and it dawned on him that they made a delightful couple.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Kate had stayed at the hotel for three days but, when no word came from either Sam or Marsh, she had left for her parents' home in New York, where she'd been for the past six weeks. Both men knew the address, so, she decided to stick around, in the hope they would get in touch. Keeping a lid on her fears was a much harder thing to do. She had tried to keep busy by taking on a part-time job at a nearby restaurant. It meant she could give something to her mother for housekeeping as well.

"Kate, Kate, there's a letter for you," her mother said, one day, when she returned from work.

Kate grabbed the envelope from her mother's hand and tore it open. She instantly recognised Marsh's handwriting and, as she read what he had written, her heart sank down to her boots. Sam was being held by the Government, in Washington, and Marsh was in England. He wanted her to join him and bring Clara with her. But what of Sam, had Marsh abandoned him? She read on. He was confident Sam would escape and join them later. If not, he would return, as soon as he had the women settled in England, and rescue him. He couldn't return yet because of a complication. She wondered if he was hurt. He didn't mention it but she assumed that he wanted her to bring their funds with her. That amounted to quite a large sum. She would need a man to help her with that part of the plan, for protection. She decided to contact Clara and then head for Washington.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	11. The Old Woman

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 11

 **The Old Woman**

Once in Washington, Kate left the train and made her way to the exit. She had arranged to meet Clara, who was travelling from Kansas. Marsh had included her address in his letter so it had been easy enough to contact her. She had met Clara before, when she was in Kansas with Marsh and Sam; she spotted her immediately.

"Clara, my dear, it's so good to meet you again, but who is this with you?" Kate asked, looking at the tall, dark-haired, young man by her side.

"I'm Joshua Manning, Clara's brother," the young man said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Kate Treadwell, and am I glad to meet you? We're going to need a strong man," Kate said.

Clara put a hand on Kate's sleeve, "You said in your letter that Marshall needs me, but you didn't say why. Tell me, is he all right? Nothing's happened to him has it?"

"He's fine," Kate said, "but he's in England."

"England!"

"Yes, he was kidnapped and put on board a steam ship. It's Sam who's in trouble. He's being held by the Secret Service." She turned to Clara's brother. "We have to get him out of there."

"Have you brought me here for that?" Clara asked.

"No, no, Marsh wants us both to join him in England, and I'm to bring the money with me. It looks like he's decided to settle down and breed horses, like he always said he and Sam would. But I'm not going without my husband."

"Let's get you ladies to a hotel first and then have something for lunch," Manning said. "We can form a plan, after we've eaten."

Kate nodded in agreement and the three of them went to find a carriage.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Over lunch, Kate got to know Manning a little better. He had been working on a horse ranch in Kentucky, trying to save money for a spread of his own.

"Why is it all the men I meet are mad about horses?" Kate complained. "Will you lose your job, coming to New York, without any notice?" she asked him.

"I guess they'll keep it open for me; I'm due a might of holiday," Manning replied. "Besides, Clara said she needed me and that's all that matters."

Kate decided she liked Joshua very much.

"Now what's this scheme you have for breaking your husband out?" Manning asked, getting down to business.

"Well, I don't really have a scheme. I thought I'd try to speak to him first and spy the lie of the land, so to speak."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's being held by the Secret Service, that's all I know."

"So he's not in an actual prison?"

"No, do you think that's a bad thing? You don't think they're going to hang him do you?" she asked, suddenly alarmed by thoughts of his strange place of incarceration.

"What did he do wrong?" Manning asked.

"I don't think they can have any real evidence that he did anything," Kate said, "but they might just think that he carried out some jewel robberies."

Manning whistled. "That's some husband you've got yourself."

"Yes, but you don't understand. They only ever stole from people who deserved it. They never harmed an innocent person."

"They?"

Kate looked at Clara, who nodded. "Marshall was in it with him," she admitted.

Manning looked at his sister. "This is the man you wish to marry," he said, just to make sure.

"Yes, he's a good man and anyway, he's finished with all that. It was just bad luck that Sam got caught when he did. I don't know what they were doing in New York but it wasn't against the law."

"Do you know what they were here for, Mrs Treadwell?"

"No, but I agree with Clara; and you can call me Kate."

"Well, Kate, I guess we'd better see about getting you in to talk to your husband."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Artie was bored. He had been back at Mayberry's house for over a week and he couldn't stand the inaction caused by his injured leg. Marsh spent as much time as possible with him, playing cards or board games but he had work to do, helping to manage the stud and learning all he could about horses, even questioning the vet, when he visited, and looking over the man's shoulder, while he worked.

Artie wished he could be doing something useful.

He was lying on the sofa in the sitting room, his leg up on a bank of cushions, when Cat came waltzing in, beaming at him the while.

"Oh oh," Artie said, "I don't trust that look on your face."

"I've found something to keep you occupied," she announced.

"I definitely don't trust you," Artie said. "What have you signed me up for?"

"Here," she said, tossing a cloth bag in his direction.

Artie opened it. "What's this?" he asked, removing a ball of wool and a pair of knitting needles.

"The local parish church has set up a knitting circle to help the elderly. We all knit squares and then put them together to make one big blanket. We should be able to produce dozens by the time winter comes."

She seemed so pleased with herself that Artie hated to disappoint her. "I don't know how to knit," he said.

"Nonsense," she said, "I'm not letting you off that easily. You have plenty of free time to learn and nothing better to do."

"There are quite a few books in the library..." Artie began.

"So why aren't you reading one? Because you're bored not doing anything useful," she said, answering her own question.

"You make a very good argument," Artie said, examining the needles as if he'd rather fall on one of the sharp implements than knit with it.

"You'll enjoy it, once you get the hang of it," Cat said, taking the needles from his hands. He was happy to give them up.

"Sit up a little, so I can put my arms around you."

Artie did so, with alacrity. Cat leaned over behind him and placed the needles in his hands, in the correct position. Her breasts were pressing against his back.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Artie replied.

"Good, now I'll show you how to cast stitches on," she said.

"I can tell I'm going to enjoy this," Artie said with a smile.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Joshua and Kate had left Clara at the hotel and were making their way to the Federal building where Sam was being held. They walked around the corner and straight into the path of a little old lady who was coming in the opposite direction.

"Watch where you're going," the woman said, in an Irish accent.

"Sorry," Kate said.

The old woman stopped in her tracks and turned to face them. "Kate?" the woman said.

"Sam!" Kate cried.

"Ssshhh, keep your voice down," Sam whispered. "Thank, you," he continued with the same Irish lilt to his voice, "I would be grateful if you could take to for some refreshment."

He took them both by the arm and walked them away, down the street to a hotel. They entered and Sam took a seat, keeping up his impersonation. "I'll have a glass of porter," he said, sitting at one of the tables. Kate sat down opposite him while Joshua went to fetch the drinks.

"What are you doing here? How did you escape?" she demanded.

"It was easy." He spoke quietly, so as not to attract attention. "Getting hold of this disguise was the hard part. Do you have somewhere nearby where we can speak freely?" he asked.

"Yes, we're staying at a hotel a short walk from here."

"Who's 'we'," Sam demanded, "you and that fellow?" he nodded in Joshua's direction.

"No, Clara and I. Joshua is her brother and I only met him this morning. He has a separate room." She was obviously amused. "I can't believe you're jealous after the way you treated me when we met in that hotel in Lexington," she said.

"Damn!" was Sam's reply to that. "Let's get out of here!"

Sam and Kate stood up and made for the door. Joshua paid for the drinks he had just ordered and hurried after them.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Back at the hotel Clara and Joshua mad themselves scarce so that Sam and Kate could speak in private. Sam removed the wig, shawl, and bonnet he was wearing and stretched his limbs.

"I don't know how you can appear six inches shorter like that," Kate said.

"Forget that, I want to talk about you," Sam interrupted her, "and Lexington."

"What about it? Are you going to apologise, because it's really not necessary."

"Kate, that wasn't me in Lexington," Sam said.

"Don't I know it? You weren't at all yourself."

"No, I mean I wasn't there."

"Then who was it?" she asked, confused.

"My twin brother, Artemus Gordon."

"You have a twin brother? You never said anything. Why does he have a different name?"

"We haven't seen each other for about forty years. I was abducted and brought up by a different family. But that's not important right now. I want to know what happened in Lexington, did he hurt you or do anything to you? You must tell me, I won't be upset."

"Oh Sam, you are so sweet, but so was he and that explains why. He wouldn't come near me and he acted all surprised when I kissed him." She laughed.

"You kissed him?"

"Well, I thought he was you and I only gave him the same one any wife would when she hasn't seen her husband for a long time."

Sam grabbed her to him and kissed her long and hard on the lips.

"Yes a bit like that," she said breathlessly, when she had surfaced.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	12. Return to Stonehurst

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 12

 **Return to Stonehurst**

Artie mounted the mare awkwardly, first leaning his body into the saddle and then throwing his good leg over as he straightened up and settled himself, as comfortably as was possible, into the saddle. He was glad that the plaster cast had been removed at last and he had been given permission, by the doctor, to go for a short ride.

The groom, who had been holding the mare's bridle, stood back and Artie set off across the field at a trot. He then turned in the direction of Stonehurst land, to the spot where he had arranged to meet up with Cat. He'd never seen her on horseback before and, as she approached, he thought she looked splendid in her riding habit of dark blue. She was riding a chestnut mare, a little smaller than Artie's. It had good lines and a gleaming coat.

"Good morning, Artemus," she greeted him. "Are you sure you're sufficiently recovered for this?"

"Hello, Cat. Yes, I'm more than ready for some exercise."

"I heard the doctor say you should take it easy to start with, so we're not going faster than a canter this morning," she warned him.

Artie sighed. "Alright, shall we start?"

Cat smiled at his impatience, tempted to delay their ride a little longer, just to tease him. But sympathy for him overcame her, when she remembered what it was like to be penned in and denied your freedom. She had been married for four years, after all.

She turned the mare's head toward the open countryside and coaxed her to a trot. Artie brought his mount up beside hers and set his gaze on the distant hills.

"We'll go as far as the base of the first hill," Cat said. "That should be enough for your first day, and please let me know straight away if your legs hurts you."

"Yes, ma'am, sure thing," Artie said, over-politely. Then he pushed his mare into a gallop, leaving Cat in his wake.

"Artemus!" she called, then shrugged and followed after him.

Cat was relieved to find he had stopped at the bottom of the hill. At least he had the sense not to attempt the climb. It would take more knee work than his leg was capable of at present. He had foolishly come out without a hat and his hair had become dishevelled, making his look rather raffish. She took in the ease with which he controlled his mount and the strength in his thighs, despite his injury. Then she returned her gaze to his face. He looked very handsome but she was annoyed with him for taking such a risk.

"I'm not a complete idiot," he said, as he saw the look on her face.

"Oh, you admit that you _are_ an idiot then," she replied.

Artie smiled. "I couldn't help it; I needed that feeling you get of speed and the wind in your face."

Cat nodded her understanding and they sat in companionable silence for a moment. There was a wistful look on Artie's face.

"I suppose you must be longing to return home, after all this time," Cat said, breaking into his thoughts, "to America, I mean," she added.

Artie turned to look at her. "I _was_ thinking of home," he admitted. "I need to get back to my job and my friends; that's not to say I won't miss the friends I've made here."

"I always knew you'd have to return but I'll miss you too."

Artie smiled. "You've certainly brightened up my days," he said.

"I'm glad. Have you heard anything from Washington?"

"Yes, I received a letter yesterday, forwarded to me by the embassy."

Oh, you didn't say anything."

"No, I had a lot to think about. The situation is a little complicated."

Artie wasn't exaggerating. Colonel Richmond had received his initial report, in which he had been careful to leave out any mention of Marshall North, and had confirmed that they had 'The Magpie' in custody. Artie had realised they had Morgan North but was undecided as to whether he would let them know they had the wrong man or allow things to take their course. He had come to know and like Marshall and was unhappy at the thought of making him go back to the U.S. to face charges. After all, Marsh had helped to apprehend Morgan, a forger and a man who had arranged the murder of his own brother and a Secret Service agent.

"Complicated?" Cat queried.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you all the facts," Artie replied. _Why involve Cat in all this_ , he thought.

"I understand," she said. "By the way, father asked me to invite you to dinner this evening. He says he'd like to get to know you better."

Artie was surprised at that. Mr Oakley hadn't visited him once, since he'd left Stonehurst, so he wondered what his real motive could be.

"I'd be happy to accept," Artie said, "as long as you'll be there."

"I'm seldom from home in the evenings. The meeting of the Parish Knitting Circle is this afternoon, by the way. How are you getting on?"

"I should have another two squares finished by lunchtime," Artie said.

"Good, I'll collect them on my way to the meeting. You can stop now you're back on you feet, you know. I've heard how Marshall has been teasing you about it."

Artie winced. "He has been most amused lately, over my unusual occupation," he admitted, remembering the first evening Marsh had caught him tussling with the needles and cursing every few seconds.

"Well, I think it's fine of you to have carried on under those circumstances," Cat remarked. "You will make many old ladies very happy this winter."

"I'm just happy that my efforts have made one charming young woman happy," Artie said gallantly. "It makes me feel that all the ridicule has been worth it. Shall we head back now?"

Cat blushed delightfully as they turned their horses and headed back the way they had come.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

That evening, Artie put on the dinner jacket he had borrowed from Mayberry, checked his appearance in the mirror and then walked across to Stonehurst. He was greeted by Mr Oakley, after being let into the house.

"Dear boy," I'm so glad you could come," Oakley said. "We seem to have lost touch since you left here. Though Cat has told me much of what you have been up to," he added, smiling.

"I've appreciated Mrs Master's visits," Artie said.

"Please feel free to call her Cat," Oakley said. "I know you do when you are alone. You shouldn't have let her force you into knitting those ridiculous blankets, you know."

"I don't mind. It gave me something useful to do while I was laid up and I'm assured the blankets will be appreciated by the old ladies of the parish."

"Pah! Damned women's work," was Oakley's opinion, and he didn't look likely to change it. "But enough on that subject, my daughter will be down in a moment, can't think what's keeping the girl. Fillies eh? Always want to look their best and impress the gentlemen."

Artie supposed this was the way English gentlemen talked about their daughters. He didn't like it particularly.

"To my eyes, Cat could never look anything but lovely," he said, gallantly.

"Yes of course," Oakley replied, with a snide smile. He quickly turned the conversation toward Artie and quizzed him on his outlook on life, his prospects and his health. Artie answered all his questions but was glad when Oakley said,

"Ah, here my daughter is now."

"Hello Artemus," Cat said, walking over to take his hands in hers. "I'm so glad you could come and I'm sorry I wasn't here to welcome you. My bedroom door became inexplicably locked and I had to wait until my maid came to let me out."

"Don't worry, my dear," Oakley said, "Artemus and I have had the opportunity for a little talk.

"I hope your leg is not undergoing too much strain," Cat said.

"No, I need to exercise it."

"Nothing could keep Mr Gordon from visiting you, my dear," Oakley chimed in. "Perhaps you would like a drink before dinner. Would a small sherry suit you?"

This question was addressed to Artie, who nodded in agreement. He couldn't help thinking that sherry sales in England must be quite lucrative.

Cat also accepted a glass of sherry and they sat and made small talk until a servant entered and announced that dinner was served.

"You may take my daughter into dinner," Oakley said placing Cat's hand on Artie's arm. "I think you'll find the food to your liking."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Dinner was a simple but delicious meal of oxtail soup, followed by leg of lamb with new potatoes, garden peas and mint sauce. For dessert there was queen of puddings after which the cheese board appeared. When they had eaten, they retired to the sitting room once more, where Mr Oakley took charge of the tray with the coffee on it. He poured a cup for both Cat and Artie. Cat was enjoying hers, laced with cream and sugar but Artie took one sip of his and couldn't hide an expression of distaste.

"Is there something wrong, Artemus?" Oakley asked.

"Just that there's sugar in my coffee," Artie replied.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know how that could have happened. Allow me to pour you another one."

"No, this will be fine," Artie said, not wanting to cause a fuss. The way the English made coffee wasn't particularly to his liking anyway. It reminded him of Jim's dreadful efforts. He took another sip but, after a couple more, he abandoned the cup and saucer on the table and sat back in his chair to watch Cat.

Mr Oakley smiled benignly at his daughter as she finally put down her cup and stifled a yawn.

The next hour was spent happily listening to the more interesting of Artie's assignments. Eventually Cat could hide her tiredness no longer and, standing up, asked the two men to excuse her as she felt the need to retire.

Both men rose to wish her goodnight and Artie noticed he was unsteady on his feet. He had supplemented the pre-dinner sherry with a glass or two of wine during the meal but he hadn't drunk near enough to render him tipsy so he couldn't understand it.

After Cat had left Artie became increasingly aware of his own tiredness. He put his extreme feeling of fatigue down to the exertions of the day, after being laid up for so long. He really must get himself fit before he returned to duty.

Mr Oakley looked at him with concern. "You're not looking quite the thing," he said. "Are you sure you're up to walking back to Mayberry's?"

"I'll be fine," Artie said but, when he tried to stand, he found his legs were now like lead and his head was fuzzy.

Mr Oakley grabbed him by the arm "My dear Artemus," he said, "you don't appear very well. You have overdone it today and I can't, in all conscience, allow you to walk back to Mayberry's."

Artie looked at his host blankly for a second and then nodded. "You're probably right," he said.

"I'll help you to your old room; you'll be quite comfortable there."

Artie stumbled up the stairs, with Mr Oakley's assistance, and was glad to see the comfortable bed that awaited him. After that he was aware of nothing until the following morning.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	13. The Incident

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 13

 **The Incident**

Artie was fairly groggy when he woke up the next morning. He half-opened his eyes as part of a two-stage strategy to acquaint himself with the new day. After a few seconds he could make out that he was back in his old room at Stonehurst, and the light coming through the window showed that the day had already started. He then became aware of a weight on his right arm. He opened his eyes fully and turned onto his side, propping his body up on one elbow, to take a look at what was weighing down his arm.

Suddenly he was wide awake, when he saw Cat lying next to him, her hand on his arm. The sheet was pulled down to her waist and she was dressed in a pink silk garment, decorated around the neck with small rosebuds. At this point he became aware that he, to the contrary, was dressed in absolutely nothing at all. This realisation was interrupted by the door opening as Marsh sailed into the room.

"Wake up sleepy-head," he said. "It's nine..." He broke off at the sight of his friend in bed with his host's daughter. "Er sorry..." Marsh averted his gaze. "Didn't mean to intrude, old man." There was a grin on his face as he backed out and shut the door behind him.

To Artie, it was worse than any accusation; that Marsh would think he would act that way toward a young woman, under her own father's roof. On the other hand, Marsh may have assumed the two of them were deeply in love and unable to resist the opportunity to express their desire for each other. He was about to leap out of bed, and run after Marsh, but changed his mind when he recalled that he was naked. He checked under the covers just to make sure. _Yep, I'm buck-naked_ , he thought, _and I don't remember taking my clothes off_. He spotted them hanging on a chair a few feet away, just too far way for him to reach them from the bed.

"Sorry Cat," he said, whisking the sheet away from her to wrap it around his torso, as he went to retrieve his trousers. He couldn't help but notice that her nightdress had hitched up, revealing her shapely legs and feet. In another life he might have been interested in her in a sexual way, but he had a lot of unresolved issues in his life at the moment and she was part of the foreign country he found himself in, a world apart from the women he knew.

He had only just pulled on his trousers and begun to button his shirt, when Cat woke up. She stretched languorously before opening her eyes. The movement caused the nightdress to rise up even further and her breasts to swell against the rosebuds. Artie pointedly looked somewhere else.

Cat eventually opened her eyes, to the sight of Artie, hair attractively dishevelled and bare foot, his gaze locked on the rug. He looked up when he heard her groan.

"It's not what you think," he said, picking the sheet up from the chair, where he had left it, and throwing it over her.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" she said, her cheeks pinker than usual. "I'm sure that, when I went to bed last night, I was in my own room. If I sleepwalked, a highly unlikely thing for me to have done, and imposed myself on you during the night, then I don't blame you for whatever may have transpired. If, though, as I suspect, I did not sleepwalk, what on earth am I doing in your bed?"

Artie opened his mouth to deny any knowledge on the subject when the door opened again and Mr Oakley said, "Cat, what are you doing in this man's bedroom?"

Both Artie and Cat stared at him open-mouthed, neither of them knowing the answer to that question.

"Cat, go to your room," Oakley ordered. "I want a word with you, Mr Gordon."

"But, Father, you don't..."

"Now!"

Cat left the room in disorder, the sheet wrapped around her. She turned once to look at Artie and her eyes were troubled.

When they were alone, Mr Oakley focused on Artie. "Get dressed," he said, "I will see you in my study in ten minutes."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Artie tried to remember that he was a grown man in his forties as he entered Mr Oakley's study, at the appointed time. He felt ill-at-ease due to being wrong-footed by the man in front of him. He had no defence for what Oakley had seen because he simply didn't remember how he and Cat had come to be in bed together, and it seemed that neither did she.

He swallowed before saying, "I would like to explain about the scene you witnessed this morning."

He was confused when Mr Oakley smiled at him and told him to be seated. "I've had time to think things over, Mr Gordon, and I find that I may have overreacted a little this morning. Cat is not an innocent child and you are a man of the world. I cannot deny that I think it out of place for you to have acted in such a fashion under my roof, but I'm willing to overlook that aspect of your behaviour, for the sake of my daughter's happiness."

Rather stunned, Artie tried to pick the bones out of this speech and realised that Oakley was under the impression that he and Cat had been unable to control their desire to the extent of Artie committing an act not worthy of a gentleman. The act was not what he and Cat had done but the fact that Artie had allowed it to happen underneath her father's roof.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding," Artie said. "Your daughter and I were unaware of each other's presence until we awoke this morning. We had no intention of spending the night together. Rather than being in love with each other, we are just friends."

"I do hope you are not trying to wriggle out of your responsibilities," Oakley said, with a scowl.

"What responsibilities?"

"Why to marry Cat, of course. You have had the pleasure of bedding her, now you must pay the price."

"I can assure you, Mr Oakley, that Cat and I did not..."

Oakley interrupted him. "Can you swear positively that you and she did not indulge in the pleasures of the flesh?" he said.

Artie began to reply in the negative and then he remembered his own naked state when he awoke that morning. He tried to recall any memory he might have of the previous night but it was a complete blank. He, however, knew his own body and was sure that nothing had happened but he couldn't swear to it in front of this man; there was always that one chance in a million that he could be wrong.

"I shall expect you to call on my daughter this afternoon at half past two. When you leave I expect to hear that you have asked for her hand and been accepted."

Artie nodded and left the house, still reeling.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Artie presented himself at Stonehurst a little early and was taken to the sitting room to await Mrs Masters. Oakley was nowhere to be seen, which suited Artie.

"Artemus," Cat said, entering the room and running into his arms. "I'm so sorry about all this."

"It's not your fault," Artie said, putting her away from him, to look into her face. He could see that she had been crying.

"Father is being a complete bore over the whole incident. I've argued with him for hours and he just won't budge an inch."

"I can hardly blame him when I think of what he saw this morning and how shocked he must have been."

"Yes, but what did he see? Do you have any idea how I ended up in your bed?"

Artie ran his hand through his hair, tousling it in the process. "I remember your father helping me up to bed and then nothing. I was so tired I could hardly stand up."

"I felt exactly the same," Cat said. "Do you think that sounds normal, both of us being so tired?"

"Now you mention it, no. But we should be discussing our future," Artie said. "Your father was adamant that we should settle our engagement by the time I leave here."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said, turning her back on him.

Artie approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He placed his lips close to her ear. "Would it be so bad, being married to me?" he asked.

"Oh you don't understand," she said, turning to face him. "I've been married once already to a man picked out for me by my father. I vowed I would never marry again unless it was because I found a man I couldn't live without and who loved me as madly as I loved him. I don't mean as in a fairytale but a man who treated me as an equal, willing to share all his joys and disappointments."

"If you marry me I would certainly treat you as an equal but I can't say I'm madly in love with you and I don't believe you feel that way about me. Maybe that would come later, who knows?"

"Artie, you're very sweet, especially after the way my father has forced your hand in this despicable way. But I won't let you make that kind of sacrifice and I can't see why I should either."

"I tell you what, why don't we just tell your father we're engaged to be married and then we'll worry later about what happens next. It's not like we'll be getting married next week. I understand that these things take quite a bit of arranging."

"Would you mind that?" Cat asked, smiling for the first time. "It would certainly restore peace between my father and me."

"Then let's consider it done. I'm afraid I don't have a ring for you. I'll have to sort something out."

"That's the least of our problems," Cat said. "If you don't mind, I'll go and tell my father now. At least it will make _him_ happy."

"I'll meet you tomorrow morning, for our usual ride. We can make plans then."

"Thank you, Artie."

Artie kissed Cat on the forehead and took his leave of her, before Mr Oakley could collar him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with that gentleman at present, not least for the way he was trying to push his daughter into a loveless marriage.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	14. The Arrival of The Ulysses

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 14

 **The Arrival of The Ulysses**

To those of you who have stuck with me this far – Thanks. Not long to go now. If you have not reviewed this story yet then please do, even if it's only to bitch about it.

When Artie arrived back at Mayberry's house, he was met with a scene of chaos. The hallway was littered with luggage and servants were running to and fro. There were loud voices and laughter coming form the sitting room and a maid was heading in that direction with a tea tray.

Artie took the tray from the maid and entered the sitting room to be met with the gaze of six people, two of whom he didn't recognise.

"Artemus, there you are." Marsh approached him, took the tray and placed it on a table. "Come and meet my fiancée, Clara." Artie was dragged behind him until they reached a petite blonde woman, who smiled prettily at him.

"Good day, Miss...er," Artie said.

"Please call me Clara and I shall call you Artemus. Marsh has told me how you saved his life aboard that terrible ship."

"Actually, the ship was quite comfortable," Artie corrected her. "It was being trapped in a barrel that was the terrible part."

"Anything that separates me from my darling Marsh is terrible in my eyes," she replied. "Let me introduce you to my brother, Joshua," she continued, and Artie was dragged away again to be deposited in front of an obvious cowboy, six feet tall and dark-haired. He had a friendly smile and didn't look a bit like his sister.

"This is Joshua," Clara said. "Joshua, this is Artemus Gordon. He's the one who saved Marsh's life when he was kidnapped and put on board that terrible ship."

Artie looked at her but didn't bother to correct her a second time.

Joshua did a double take. It was obvious that he was surprised at the likeness between Artie and his twin brother. "Hi, Mr Gordon," he finally said, "pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Artie responded, shaking hands.

"Isn't he the spitting image of Sam?" Clara said.

"He sure is," Joshua said. "We travelled here with your brother and his wife," Joshua explained. "That's how I came to know your story. It must be great to have met up with Sam after all these years."

"Yes," Artie said. "And as he's my twin, I wasn't surprised to hear that he escaped from his confinement in Washington, but you must tell me how he managed to avoid the authorities in New York, in order to board a ship."

"Oh that was easy," Clara interrupted. "We didn't come by ship."

"What my sister means is that we came on a steam yacht called The Ulysses," Joshua said. "The owner, an Englishman, died while in New York. His crew was bringing The Ulysses back here to become part of his estate. They were happy to let the four of us hitch a ride, in exchange for a small remuneration."

"An ideal solution," Artie commented. "Excuse me for a moment. I'd like a word with my brother."

Sam was sitting in an armchair, a cup of tea in his hand, telling Mr Mayberry about his adventures on board The Ulysses.

Artie heard Mr Mayberry say, "You and your companions must consider yourselves my guests until you decide what you're going to do. I'll have my staff prepare rooms for you. Ah, there you are Artemus, I've just been speaking to Mr Treadwell. You two are devilishly alike. I expect you have a lot to say to each other, so I'll leave you alone. Excuse me, gentlemen."

"He's a kind old man," Sam said. "I suppose you're going to try and arrest me."

"If you thought that, why did you come here?"

"I didn't say you would succeed. I came here because we have unfinished business."

"You're right, we do; first of all, I owe you an apology. I misjudged you, when we first met, because I'd been told you were involved in counterfeiting, a crime I can't stomach. Since then, I've learned a lot about you from Marsh, and I feel more akin with you than I thought possible at the beginning. I'm glad I got to find you after all these years and I'd like to say we should keep in touch but I don't know if that's possible given that you're a wanted man."

"I'd like that too and I don't see why anyone should find out about it. I could use a pseudonym, how about Great Aunt Maude?"

"Great Aunt Maude?"

"Yes, she's an imaginary relative of mine I made up, for when circumstances require it. I'm always quoting her."

"But she's _my_ imaginary great aunt," Artie said. "I can't believe we came up with the same name."

"Seems we really are alike," Sam concluded. "What are you going to tell your boss when you get back to the U.S.?"

"That's a good question. I'll keep quiet about Marsh; they seem quite happy that his brother Morgan is the real Magpie and I have no intention of trying to persuade them otherwise."

"Good for you, Marsh is the best friend a man could have and his brother is out and out evil all the way through. He deserves everything he gets."

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask why you didn't warn me that I would be going up against a killer like Morgan North."

"Sorry about that, Artie. I didn't want to give Marshall away and then you suddenly revealed what you were about to do and there wasn't time for me to explain. I did warn you what you were going to do would be dangerous, though, if you remember."

"I suppose I did rather rush into that. Thankfully, we managed to survive."

"Yes, I meant to thank you for looking after Marsh the way you did. I'm very grateful to you."

"He's a very likeable person," Artie replied. "That's another reason I've decided to leave you here, so you can work together on this horse breeding venture he told me about. He's going to need all the help he can get."

"Oh, he told you about that, did he? We're hoping to purchase some land near here. Kate arranged for the money to be available to us by the time we arrived. She's a very clever lady."

"I have the greatest respect for her," Artie said pointedly.

"It's alright. Kate already told me how you acted like a gentleman toward her."

"Yes, and Marsh took me to task for it. It was very embarrassing."

"I can imagine that," Sam said. "He never can mind his own business where the happiness of his friends is concerned. Talk of the devil." He added, as Marsh came over to join them.

"Talking about me?" he said. "How flattering. I came over here to have a word with Artemus."

Sam looked at him in expectation.

"In private," Marsh said, dragging Artie away.

They ended up in the library, where Marsh rounded on the other man. "I'm sorry I walked in on you this morning. It was Mr Oakley's suggestion that I go and wake you when I came to see why you didn't return last night. I hope the lady was not embarrassed. I think she was still asleep."

"Yes, but it wasn't what it looked like, at least I'm almost sure it wasn't."

"What do you mean, you're 'almost sure'? You weren't drunk were you?" Artie could hear the horrified surprise in his voice. As if his Artie had let him down.

"No," he quickly denied. "But neither of us knows how we ended up in bed together." He felt foolish but knew he needn't keep anything from Marsh. Much the same as he knew he could tell Jim anything.

"Do you think Cat set you up?"

"No, I spoke to her at the time, and since. I'm sure she had nothing to do with it."

"You've talked to her since this morning? I'm surprised Oakley allowed that. Or did she sneak way?"

"It was Oakley's idea," Artie said. "Cat and I are engaged to be married."

The admission fell into the silence, while Marsh just stared at him. "This has to be some plot of Oakley's," he said, when he found his voice. "He's got you all tied up."

"But what does he get out of it? No, there's got to be some other explanation."

"The only explanation is that he drugged you both and then put Cat in your bed. How he could do it to his own daughter I don't know. I guess I don't understand the English. Did he give you anything that tasted funny?"

Artie was about to deny it when he remembered the sugar Oakley had put in his coffee. "He must have put something in the sugar," he said. "Oakley was the only one who didn't have any, and he put some in my coffee even though he knows I don't like it. What an idiot I've been."

"You need to talk to Cat about this," Marsh said.

"I'm meeting her for a ride in the morning. I'll talk to her then."

He didn't realise what was going to happen before then.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	15. The Announcement

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 15

 **The Announcement**

Artie woke up the next morning with thoughts of Cat and what he had to say to her. He was due to meet her at ten o'clock so he had plenty of time for breakfast. He went to the dining room and helped himself to scrambled eggs and bacon along with a strong cup of coffee. Mayberry said good morning to him, as he sat down at the table, and then went back to reading his newspaper.

"I say, you never said anything about this, you lucky dog," Mayberry said, pointing to the page he was reading.

"What?" said Artie, turning at the same time to see Sam, Kate preceding the others into the room.

"This announcement, in the newspaper, of your engagement to Cat Masters. Congratulations, my boy. Why didn't you tell us?"

"You're engaged?" Sam said. "And you didn't say anything yesterday. You're a dark horse."

Artie sat there in shock as he accepted the congratulations of his companions. They were happy for him but it was obvious that there was a certain amount of disappointment that they'd had to learn of it from a newspaper.

"Who is she, when are we going to meet her?" Sam asked.

"She's our next door neighbour here," Artie said. "I'm going riding with her later. I'll see if I can persuade her to join us for lunch." He didn't like to say that the announcement in the paper was premature. He didn't want it to seem as if he were reluctant to marry Cat as that might reflect badly on her.

Everyone then settled down to breakfast, in obvious expectation of meeting the woman who was to marry Artie. He, on the other hand, had lost his appetite. He finished his coffee and left the house to go and see Cat.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Meanwhile Cat had already seen the announcement in the paper and was confronting her father in the breakfast room.

"You couldn't possibly have done this unless you sent the notice to the newspaper before Artemus and I were engaged," she accused. "You're the one who placed me in his bed, aren't you? Don't deny it!" she said, as he attempted to interrupt her.

"I don't wish to deny it," Oakley said. "It has had the desired result. Although he is an American, Mr Gordon is a gentleman and he is going to find it difficult to wriggle out of his obligation to you."

"He has no obligation to me. The whole sordid incident was of your making. How could you do that to your own daughter?"

"I would not have had to if you had agreed to marry again. I know that you have had several offers and you have turned down every one of them, you foolish girl."

"Because I did not love any of them!"

"And then Artemus turns up," Oakley continued, as if Cat had not spoken, "and I could see how well you got on together. You were forever in each other's pockets. But did you give him any encouragement to offer for you? No. Instead you kept telling him, and everyone else who would listen, that you were not going to marry again. Well, I have fixed that. You and Mr Gordon will be very happy together."

"Why are you so eager that I should marry again?"

Her father looked at her with moist eyes, his voice suddenly breaking. "Because I want a grandchild," he said. "You don't know how lonely I've been since your mother died. I want nothing more now than to see your children running through this house."

Cat stared at him. She had had no idea he felt that way. She had accepted that she and her husband, John, would have children but he had died after just one year of marriage. She hadn't really thought of being a mother since then. And sadly she hadn't felt lonely at John's death. She was only just really getting to know him and he was not an easy man to get close to.

Her father continued. "You're already engaged to Mr Gordon and I'm sure he would honour that arrangement. Won't you consider it for my sake?"

"But if I married him, I would return to America with him. Any children we had would be on the other side of the Atlantic."

"You could persuade him to remain in England."

"I wouldn't even try. His career and his friends are in America. Even if he agreed, for my sake, it would make him miserable. I couldn't do that to him. Besides, we don't love each other."

"I don't understand you. People marry without love every day of the week. There are more important considerations."

"Not for me there aren't. I have already married a man of your choosing. I'm not complaining about that; John and I weren't unhappy but he wasn't the choice of my heart. Perhaps I'll never meet a man I can love passionately, but I won't marry unless I do. I'm meeting Artemus this morning and I will persuade him to end our engagement. I expect you to have the announcement retracted as soon as possible."

With that, Cat left the room and went to put on her riding habit.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

When Artie came upon Cat, in the shade of an oak tree, she had dismounted and was pacing up and down on the grass. She looked up as she heard his horse approach.

"Artemus, I'm so sorry about the announcement in the paper," she said. "The shameful thing is that my father must have sent it in days ago. I can hardly bring myself to tell you the whole plot."

"Your father drugged us and is behind the scheme to get us married," Artie said, relieving her of the necessity.

Cat blushed. "I feel so embarrassed," she said. "How can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Artie said. "You are as much your father's victim as I am. I'm certainly going to have words with him though. Why on earth did he do it?"

"He wants grandchildren," Cat blurted. "I feel sorry for him rather than cross. I never realised how lonely he's been since my mother died. I've been so selfish."

"You can't produce children just to please your father," Artie pointed out, reasonably.

"No, but I could have spent more time with him. I ought to have persuaded him to entertain more and introduced him to suitable ladies for him to marry. There are several widows in the Parish Knitting Circle."

"Well you're here now. You can still do that."

"You're right. I'll have to talk to him first though."

Artie coughed to clear his throat, "Am I to be the father of these proposed children?"

"You needn't worry on that score. I've already told my father that any children we had would be raised in America and he wouldn't ever see them. I think that's put him off the idea of me marrying you. There will be a retraction of our engagement in the papers in a day or two."

"We'd better set about breaking it off then," Artie said. Lovely though Cat was, he was relieved that he wouldn't be marrying her after all. I've more or less promised to bring you home for lunch so that my friends can look you over."

"Your friends?"

"Yes, I forgot, things have moved on very quickly since I saw you yesterday. My twin brother, Sam arrived from America yesterday, with his wife Kate. Marsh's fiancée Clara came with them, along with her brother, Josh. They all heard of the announcement of our engagement and now they're dying to meet you. I'd be grateful if you'd agree to come. They're already disappointed that they didn't hear the news from me."

"This is marvellous news," Cat said. "We shall have an audience when we break off our engagement. Would it be all right if I came as I am? I would rather not go back home at the moment."

"I'm sure that will be all right. Well, it's a lovely morning and it would be a shame to waste it. Shall we go for our ride now?"

Cat beamed at him, as he helped her onto her horse.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	16. Under the Arbour

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 16

 **Under the Arbour**

Lunch at Mayberry's house was, thankfully, an informal affair, consisting of a cold buffet of meats, salad and preserves. There was a lemon tart for dessert. Artie strolled in, with Cat by his side, both of them still in their riding outfits, though they had removed their boots.

No one thought their appearance out of place; they were too interested in meeting the woman who had won Artie's heart. Cat gave everyone the slightly nervous smile of a woman who is shyly coping with being the centre of attention; and even Artie was almost taken in by her performance.

"Congratulations, to you both," Marsh said, giving Artie a strange look. He was obviously puzzled at his seemingly having made the engagement a real one, despite his conversation with Artie the previous afternoon. He couldn't know that Cat was in on it too.

Artie, looked up to see Joshua Manning standing across the room, staring at Cat with a stunned expression on his face. When he realised Artie was looking at him Josh pulled himself together and nodded to him, before turning away. ' _What odd behaviour_ ,' Artie thought. Then he glanced at Cat and realised that she was blushing and also looked a little stunned as she watched Manning talking to Clara. It was almost as if she and Josh recognised each other, but he knew that wasn't possible.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

After lunch, people began to drift through the french doors and into the garden. Mayberry and Marsh had gone back to work, leaving the others to an afternoon of making plans for their proposed business venture. They wanted to find a house and some land as soon as possible not least because they didn't want to outstay their welcome with Mayberry.

Artie and Cat had separated from the others and were talking in whispers to each other in a nearby arbour. After sitting quietly, lost in contemplation of the couple, Joshua broke into the talk about studs and horse breeding.

"You'll have to count me out," he said. "I've decided to return to America."

Clara was the first to protest. "You can't," she said. "It's not just that the stud needs you, I do too."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to discuss it," he said, standing up and going back into the house.

Clara got up to follow him but Sam took her arm to stop her. "I'll talk to him," he said.

Sam found Joshua in his room. He was standing gazing out of the window. Sam walked up to him and looked over his shoulder. Josh jumped and turned away, but not before Sam could see that he had been watching Cat.

"So that's the way the wind blows is it?" Sam said.

Joshua was embarrassed. "I'd be grateful if you didn't tell the rest," he said.

"That you're in love with my brother's fiancée. Don't worry, I won't say anything. I can see why you want to go home though."

"I was lost the moment I looked into her eyes," Joshua groaned. "And, if I stay here, I'll have to see them all the time. It's obvious she's persuaded Artemus to remain in England and, as your brother, he and Cat will be visiting the stud, once we set it up. I can't stand the thought of being in the same country as her, let alone the same house, knowing that she belongs to someone else."

"You have got it bad," Sam said, but there was definite sympathy in his voice. "I don't know if I'd want to carry on if Kate ever left me for someone else. Do you want me to make up some story for Clara or do you want to tell her the truth?"

"I don't want anyone to know the truth," Joshua said. "I'll deal with Clara. Just back me up, will you?"

"Of course. I know you don't want to be involved in our plans but how about coming back downstairs and lending us some of your expertise?"

"Alright."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Under the arbour, Artie and Cat were making plans of their own.

"Damn, where have Josh and Sam gone?" Artie said. "I'm ready to begin and half our audience is missing."

"Here they come now," Cat said, one eye on the french window.

"Right, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Cat stepped back from him and raised her voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I can't believe you would think it, let alone say something like that," she said. Suddenly all eyes were upon her. "Huh!" With that she turned to leave Artie's presence and actually took a few steps toward the chairs where the others were sitting.

Artie grabbed hold of her arm and twisted her around to face him. "I am perfectly in the right," he hollered. "And you'd better get used to it," he added.

Cat lifted her arm and delivered an almighty slap across his left cheek. "I despise you!" she shouted and ran to the house.

Artie stood where she had left him, a smack of red colouring his cheek. "You little cat," he shouted after her. "Don't dare to show your claws to me or I'll make you pay."

He strode after his fiancée, intending to make sure she was all right and that she got back to Stonehurst safely. He hadn't reckoned on their performance being so persuasive.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Joshua told him, just before laying him out with a fist to the left side of his jaw. He stood over Artie's prone figure, anger in his eyes, as he watched Artie wince wiping blood away from his mouth. "I guess I got off lightly," Artie said remembering a time when Jim West had done the same thing, over a woman, only he'd shot him with a gun.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

"Are you all right?" Kate asked kneeling down beside the sofa on which Artie was lying.

"I've felt better," he said, holding an ice compress to his face. "I suppose I should be grateful that they both picked the left side."

"I know it's not my place but it looked to me as if the whole thing was your fault."

"And yet, I'm the victim," Artie said, caustically.

"You should go over there and apologise," Kate continued, as if he hadn't spoken. I'm sure now she's had time to calm down she'll be ready to forgive you."

"Yes, but I could never forgive a woman who behaved like that," Artie assured her. "No, I'm afraid it's all over between us."

"But what about your engagement?"

"I entered into it too hastily and I don't intend to repent at leisure."

"Then you can't really have loved her at all," Kate pointed out.

"You're probably right," Artie said. "Anyway, now I'm recovered, I have to think about going back to America."

"I thought the doctor said you had to stay here for another month at least," Kate said.

"Yes, well..."

"Please stay. Sam was really looking forward to spending some time with you, get to know you better, and make up for lost time. Don't disappoint him."

"All right, I must admit I'd like to see him settled and the stud set up before I go."

"Thank you, Artie," Kate said, putting her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on his right cheek.

"Hey, you do know that's not me, don't you?" Sam broke in, entering the room in search of his wife.

"Yes, of course, but Artie has just made me very happy."

"Has he now? I'll have to see about that."

"Stop teasing him, he has suffered enough," Kate said, kissing Sam on the lips.

"Seems to me he brought that on himself," Sam said.

Artie looked pained. He couldn't defend his behaviour toward Cat without giving away their secret.

"As you are here and not with Mrs Masters, does that mean there's no chance of a reconciliation?" Sam asked.

"There will be an announcement in the paper, I expect," Artie replied, knowing very well there would be.

"I'm so sorry," Kate said.

Sam had a thoughtful look on his face. "I have to go," he said. "I'll see you later, Kate."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Joshua looked stunned when Sam told him Artie's engagement was off.

"You can stay in England now," Sam said. "This is the chance you wanted with Cat."

"But will she give me that chance? She was in love with Artemus this morning. You can't just turn love on and off like that."

"So what if it takes time for her to get over him? At least she won't be married."

Joshua tried very hard to take heart from Sam's words. He could give himself a reason to stay in England now. At least, in the short term, it would make his sister, Clara, happy. Maybe he should let the future take care of itself.

"All right, I'll stay." Suddenly something occurred to him. "Do you think Cat will forgive me for punching Artemus?"

"Seeing as she had a go at him first, I don't think she'll hold it against you that you took up her cause."

"I hope you're right," Joshua said, not wholly convinced. But for now, what he wanted was an excuse to meet Cat and see if he could take her mind off her ex-fiance.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	17. The Meeting

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 17

 **The Meeting**

A couple of days later, two things happened. First, an announcement appeared in the Times, cancelling the engagement between Mr Artemus Gordon and Mrs Catherine Masters (nee Oakley). Second, Joshua Manning took a ride across the fields and into the woods between Mayberry and Oakley land. Like Artie before him, he found using the European style of saddle uncomfortable but he ploughed on, at a canter, intent on his mission.

He was on the same mare that Artie had ridden previously. Artie wouldn't need her as he had taken the carriage into town, early that morning and would be on the train for London by lunchtime. Josh knew, therefore, that he would be the only one in the wood except Cat who went riding every morning, as long as the weather was fine.

Josh brought his horse to a stop when he saw her, sitting on a tree stump while her horse drank from a nearby stream. He dismounted and led the mare toward her.

"Mr Manning!" she said, a little breathlessly, when she caught sight of him. He noticed her blush and it was obvious she hadn't been expecting to meet anyone.

"I'm sorry," he said, avoiding her gaze, "I didn't mean to intrude. I'll be on my way." _'What an idiot,' he thought, 'running after her so soon after the scene with Artie.'_

"No... please don't go!" Cat said. "I would be glad of some company."

Once again, Josh heard the breathlessness in her voice. He looked into her eyes, wondering if she had been crying. Her eyes were sparkling but not with tears. _'How beautiful she is,'_ he thought.

"Let's take a stroll," Cat suggested. So they walked slowly through the wood, leading their horses, at first in silence, except for the sound of the birds and the stream.

Eventually, Josh, habitually a man of action, could contain his feelings no longer. "I just had to seek you out," he said. Then he suddenly realised that he ought to be upfront with her. "I have to tell you that I punched Gordon on the chin for what he said to you."

"Oh dear, poor Artemus." No wonder he hadn't followed her back to Stonehurst after their quarrel. "Is he alright?"

"Yes. But he deserved it anyway."

Cat stopped and laid a hand on his sleeve, sending a hot pulse up his arm and into his heart. "You mustn't take the quarrel between Artemus and me too seriously," she said. "I assure you there are no hurt feelings on either of our parts. We simply didn't suit and found it out mercifully early on."

"That's a wonderful thing for you to say. Do you want me to apologise to him." It was obvious that he didn't want to do any such thing but that he would if she wanted him to.

Cat smiled. "No, I think he understands."

"Anyway, he'll be leaving for America in a few weeks," Josh said.

"And what about you; will you be returning as well?" Cat asked, nonchalantly, as if her future happiness didn't at all depend on his answer.

"No, ma'am, I'm planning on staying to help Marsh and Sam with the stud. Clara's going to marry Marsh, you know, and I want to be there when my nephews and nieces appear."

"I commend your brotherly feelings," Cat said. "I hope all of you will feel free to visit Stonehurst, once you've settled in."

"You can be sure I'll take you up on that offer, ma'am," Josh told her.

"I do wish you'd call me Cat, all of my friends do. But of course I only live here in the summer. I have my own house in Wiltshire, in a village called Sutton Veney."

"Oh," Josh said, rather crestfallen. "Is that far from here?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. We wouldn't see that much of each other."

Josh wasn't slow to realise that Cat had brought matters down to between just the two of them.

"If I made a point of travelling to Wiltshire to visit you, would you mind?" he asked.

"It would please me more than anything," Cat replied and her look was not lost on him.

"Oh Cat," he said, on a sigh.

"Oh Joshua," she mimicked.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked.

"From the moment I saw you," Cat replied.

Then she was in his arms and he was kissing her. Suddenly he pulled back from her. "Am I the reason you broke off your engagement with Artie?" he asked.

"I don't like lying to you," Cat said, "but please don't tell anyone. Artemus and I set up the argument because we never really wanted to be engaged in the first place. We were forced into it by the announcement my father put in the paper. Artemus was trying to save my feelings by not repudiating it."

"Now I really should apologise to him," Josh said. "I feel terrible for hitting him."

"You can do that later," Cat said, smiling beguilingly. "I have something else for you to do now." She grabbed him by the neck and bent his lips to hers. He didn't struggle.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Artie arrived in London to find it busy, loud, and full of smells. The streets were narrow and the brick buildings seemed to crowd in on the people. He finally found his way to the United States Embassy and was ushered in to see a member of the Ambassadorial staff, as soon as he showed his identification.

"My name's Moresby," the young man said. "We have received your report and your subsequent correspondence. We have also received a communication from your superiors in Washington."

"Yes, I received your letter a couple of days ago. I came as soon as my leg was healed enough for me to make the journey to London. Have they caught Samuel Treadwell yet?"

"No. All passengers leaving New York have been checked out but he wasn't among them. It looks like he may have headed west. Do you know if he had a family he might be trying to reach?"

"I only met him once," Artie said. He didn't say anything to me."

"Yes, but when you were with his associate, was a wife mentioned?"

"No, I don't believe so, sorry I can't help."

"Never mind, at least they have The Magpie under lock and key."

"Yes, thank goodness for that," Artie said.

"And when do you expect to make the journey back to the United States?" Moresby asked.

"I've been told I'll be fit enough in about three weeks' time," Artie said. I sent a wire from Berkshire to let Colonel Richmond know. It should get there in a week or so."

"I will issue you with documentation and the money for your return journey," Moresby said. "You can pick it up tomorrow. Have you somewhere to stay in town? If not, the Ambassador has agreed that it would be appropriate for you to stay at the Embassy."

"Thank you, that'll be fine," Artie agreed.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	18. The Wedding

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 18

 **The Wedding**

Artie had dinner with the Ambassador and his staff that evening. There was one other guest, Mr Jonas Armstrong, a businessman from Manchester, whom the Ambassador was hoping to persuade to sign a large contract with the United States Government. He was straight forward and suspicious of Americans. Afterwards, when port had been drunk and tea was being poured, Artie found himself talking to Armstrong.

"You've told me that you're here on behalf of the United States Government but you didn't say exactly what your role is," Armstrong said.

"I'm just a messenger boy," Artie said, modestly. "I wouldn't want to bore you with the details."

"I see, top secret," Armstrong guessed. "I shan't pry. So you're leaving London tomorrow."

"Well, I won't have any reason to stay here once my business with the Embassy is finished."

"I wish I could go home to Manchester," Armstrong said, "but I have more talks tomorrow and possibly the day after that."

"Will you agree to their demands," Artie asked.

"Probably, but I think I'll insist that they come to Manchester. I want to get back to my business and my wife."

"If they're keen enough, they'll agree."

"I fancy a trip to a boxing club while I'm in the Capital. Will you have time to join me tomorrow morning?"

Artie, not wanting to jeopardise the Governmental negotiations with Mr Armstrong, accepted the invitation, with some reservations.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

"Good Lord, did I do that?" Joshua asked, when he saw Artie's black eye. "I'm really sorry, man"

"Thanks, but it was my own fault for agreeing to a sparring match with a middle-aged business man," Artie said, wincing.

"Well, I'm sorry anyway," Josh said. "Cat put me straight about your argument and I shouldn't have punched you."

"Did she now? Let's keep it between us, hey?" Artie said, wondering just when Mrs Masters had become Cat.

"Of course, I wouldn't do anything to embarrass Cat."

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to my room."

"Can I get you anything?"

"A whiskey would be welcome."

"You got it."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

There was a knock on Artie's bedroom door and Josh entered with a glass in his hand.

"Thanks," Artie said, taking it from him."

Josh stayed where he was.

"Can I help you with something?" Artie asked, taking a sip of the whiskey. "Only I'd really like to get some rest."

"I just wanted to have a word with you about Cat."

"Yes?"

"We've decided to get hitched."

"That's a bit sudden isn't it?"

"What can I say? It was love at first sight, for both of us. You don't mind do you? Cat said you'd be all right with it."

"It's marvellous news. I'm very happy for you both. I'd show it more if I wasn't feeling so terrible."

"I understand. I'll leave you in peace now."

After Josh had gone, Artie downed the remainder of his drink and lay down on the bed.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Everyone else in the house was agog at the news that Josh and Cat were to be married. They didn't know the truth about the arrangement between Artie and Cat but they had their suspicions, especially as Artie and Josh seemed to be the best of friends, as did Artie and Cat. Mr Oakley was beside himself with joy, imagining all of the Manning offspring on which to focus his wealth and attention. There was to be no announcement in the newspaper this time around, instead the world was to be presented with the news of the wedding, in just under three weeks time, before Artie was due to leave for America.

"The best man won," Artie would tell anyone who even attempted to question him about the second engagement coming so close to the first. His friendly congratulations to Cat meant that no one else felt awkward about accepting the new situation.

Because Cat already owned a house and some land in Wiltshire, inherited from her first husband, it was decided that the stud should be set up there. So everyone travelled down there to make plans, with the promise that they would be back in two weeks to arrange the wedding, and Artie was left on his own, except for Mr Mayberry and the numerous visits he paid to Mr Oakley. The old man was missing his daughter but was reassured by the fact that, after her marriage, she would be no further away than she had been before she was widowed.

Artie hadn't much to do except riding and reading books from Mr Mayberry's library. He wanted to write to Jim to tell him about his adventures but Richmond had told him to keep his assignment a secret and, though his aim had been accomplished, as far as his superiors were concerned, he didn't feel he had the right to decide to divulge the story yet. Instead, he wrote plans for future contraptions that could be used in the field, though he had no way of building them at present. He also worked on theoretical chemical bonds that would result in substances useful for explosions, sedatives and adhesives. By the time the others returned, he was itching to return to his laboratory on board the Wanderer to put his plans to the test.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

As promised, after two weeks, the house guests returned, having stopped off in London to buy wedding clothes.

Mr Oakley's housekeeper had begun organising the food for the wedding breakfast and Cook was in the middle of baking an ornate cake.

Artie was wondering what he would wear, as he hadn't been in clothes suitable for a wedding when he was kidnapped. He was extremely grateful to Sam when he came bursting into his bedroom that evening with a complete outfit for him.

"As we're the same size, I thought I could stand in for you at the tailor's," he said, laying the clothes on the bed. "Don't worry, even though we're twins, I didn't buy identical outfits."

"Thanks, Sam," Artie said. "By the way, when I was at the Embassy, I found out that the book seems to be closed on your exploits. They decided you must have headed west, once you escaped form custody. No one will be looking for you over here."

"Thanks, Artie, for not giving me away. I know we're twins but I still couldn't expect you to look out for me. After all you don't really know anything about me."

"That's true, but I got to know Marsh very well, and I respect his choice when it comes to friends."

"He's a decent guy and a great friend," Sam acknowledged. "He and Clara have decided to get married at the same time as Josh and Cat."

"I'm glad to hear it. That way I get to see him married as well before I go back home."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay on and help us with the stud?"

"Yes I'm sure. I have to get back to my job, a job I love by the way. Besides, horses and I don't mix too well. They're all right for getting around on but that's where I draw the line."

Sam laughed. "Well, I'll let you know where to contact me. We'll be staying at Cat's place for a while, until we find somewhere nearby to settle down. I'd like it if you wrote every so often."

"I'll see what I can do."

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

The double wedding took place on a beautiful summer's day, at the parish church in Lambourn, by special licence. It was the first wedding Artie had ever attended and he thought the brides looked beautiful and happy. After the wedding breakfast, the speeches and the toasts, Artie packed his bag, said goodbye to all his new friends and his brother and set off for the coast, so that he would be there when his ship left early the next morning.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


	19. The Return of the Traveller

**The Night of the Absentee Agent**

Chapter 19

 **The Return of the Traveller**

When the S.S. Restormel, another steam ship of the Castle Line, docked in New York, Artie disembarked and travelled straight to Washington to make his report in person to Colonel Richmond. He had found plenty of time to rest on the voyage over from England and was happy to be back to work. Colonel Richmond was pleased to see him.

"You had me worried there for a while, Artemus," he said, shaking Artie's hand.

"I'm sorry about that, Sir. The only danger was w...I found myself trapped in that barrel in the ship's hold. After that it was all a matter of passing the time until I could return home."

"Yes, I'm glad to see that you are fully recovered. Well, as you know, we caught that Magpie rogue, though he denied it of course. No need to worry about him now though."

"Why is that?"

"He started a fight with another inmate, in the prison yard, and he took such a blow to the jaw that it killed him."

"Good Lord," Artie said, rubbing his own jaw, remembering the blow Joshua had given him. Thankfully he hadn't been trying to kill him.

"Yes, it was found to be self-defence on the part of the other man. I can't say I feel any sorrow for Morgan North, he tried to kill one of my men, after all."

"I quite understand," Artie said, realising that this would mean Marsh was free of discovery now.

"I'm afraid we don't know where your brother is. Do you have any idea where he might head for if he were travelling west?"

"No, Sir," Artie replied, pleased that he hadn't had to lie to his superior and friend. "Have you sent someone to look for him?"

"No, I'm not sure we could prove any crimes against him anyway. By the way, I forgot to ask, how did you find the English women?"

"I only met one, Sir, and she was both beautiful and charming. I just had time to attend her wedding before I left."

"Poor old Artemus, all those months and nothing to show for it," Richmond laughed.

Artie gave him a pained smile. "Do you have another assignment for me or do you want me to return to the Wanderer?" he asked.

"The Wanderer is due for an overhaul in a month. West is out in the field at present. I want you to take the Wanderer and meet him. I won't know from where until nearer the time when James reports in with his whereabouts. Until then I'm afraid you'll be stuck behind a desk. However, I'm sure you won't lack for female companionship in Washington."

Artie had the grace to look abashed but then grimaced at the thought of being cooped up in an office for four weeks. He'd had enough of that in England and on the ship. Still, at least they'd agreed to team him up with Jim again. He was worried that they'd get someone to replace him permanently. He wondered how West would feel about his return and if he was as anxious as him to get back together.

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

"And that's more or less it," Artie said, looking over at his partner. "As you know, Colonel Richmond had me accompany that dreadful woman here, a fate worse than... well not quite death, but close to it."

West was looking both amused and alarmed at the story Artie had told him. "I had no idea," he said. "I just wish I'd been there to look out for you."

"I was fine," Artie said, making light of it."

West had been able to read between the lines and knew it had been more harrowing than Artie was willing to admit. However, there was a puzzled look on his face. "It's a very intriguing story but I don't understand how you could know the parts where you weren't actually there," he said.

"Oh people told me some of it and then I used a bit of artistic licence, but it's essentially true. I'm sorry I was gone longer than intended."

"But you're back for good now, though?" Jim asked anxiously. Much as he'd enjoyed going into the field with Jeremy and Frank, he didn't want either of them to replace Artie permanently.

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere as far as I know."

"Great, you know I'd do a lot to persuade them to keep us together, don't you?"

"So that's why you offered to escort that diva for me," Artie realised.

"It certainly wasn't for the sake of my health."

"It was very good of you, but I have a plan in motion to find her an escort she will find to her liking." He winked.

"I look forward to you achieving the nigh on impossible," Jim said.

"It's quite simple. As it's American men she seems to dislike so much I've decided to present her with an alternative."

"You have a rare and enviable talent," Jim told him.

"I never mentioned this before but I thought you did a very good job of playing Frank Slade. Everyone agreed you looked really ugly."

"I never could understand that," Jim said.

"Hmm, puzzling isn't it? Well, it's time you took the Signorina to the reception, Jim"

"Alright, see you later."

Artie was left alone in the carriage, hoping that Jim would never find out what he had been doing in Washington for that last month, albeit while sitting behind a desk. But that is another story.

THE END

ooooooooooo0ooooooooooo


End file.
